


Sea and Sands

by Bakaton



Category: Fire Emblem Series, RWBY, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaton/pseuds/Bakaton
Summary: Billy ist ein ganz normaler Teenager der seinem Alltag nachgeht. Als plötzlich in,  seinem Innern, ungeahnte Fähigkeiten, die den Namen Spirit tragen, erwachen. Um seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren und ein Wächter zu werden, besucht er die Warden Academy, die seit jeher die Beschützer aller Dimensionen und Welten ausbildet. Zudem noch trifft er dort die Person, die sein gesamtes Leben verändert.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Xavier's School for Completely Unfair Youngsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143777) by [ReformedTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere). 



> Diese Fanfiction ist eine Mischung vielerlei Genres, Fandom's und dereilei Art wie Marvel (Young Avengers), RWBY, Harry Potter, Fire Emblem ect.  
> Die Charaktere entsprechen nicht zwangläufig ihrem Vorbild und können von Name, Aussehen, Persönlichkeit und Verhalten her, sich grundlegend zu jenen unterscheiden, da ich meine eigenen Vorstellungen und Ideen mit einbringe.  
> Ich besitzte keinerlei Rechte an allen Charakteren die nicht von mir stammen, wie auch an keinem Bild, dass ich nicht selbst erstellt habe.  
> Diese Geschichte ist grundlegend nur für mich und meine Freunde geschrieben, deshalb erwartet nicht eine typische TeddyxBilly Fanfiction mit Insidern.  
> Zum Thema konsruktiver Kritik (Auf meine Schreibweiße oder Rechtschreibfehler bezogen) oder anderer Dinge freue ich mich auf eure Kommentare.  
> Und sorry wenn ich Rechtschreibfehler mache. LRS und so.... Naja. Trotzdem wünsch ich euch viel Spaß ^^

 

 

_I stand and stare at the sea and sand_  
_holding onto a stick tight in my hand,_  
_wishing it was your warmth instead_  
_as I await your love in our bed…_  
_You promised you would not stay too long_  
_you said with me is where you belong._  
_Kissing and caressing by the sea…_  
_or basking in my warmth under a tree,_  
_Yet now as I look out to the sea,_  
_waiting for you to return to me_  
_I feel the wind begin to gust_  
_and these memories turn to dust…_  
_Will you come back from sea?_  
_Have you forgotten me...?_  
_After all these years,_  
_and the constant tears_  
_can I endure without the one I adore?_  
_Should I bother anymore?_  
_Continually looking for debris_  
_in the sand and in the sea…_

  
- **Sea and Sand** by Rommel

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

  
Ein paar Autos fuhren vorbei, Fußgänger gingen ihren morgentlichen Weg und ein paar Vögel zwitcherten als Billy keuchend die Straße hinunter rannte. Im Grunde nichts Ungewöhnliches, denn der 16. Jährige kam sowieso alle paar Tage zuspät. Er war das, was viele als "Nerd" bezeichnen würden. Was natürlich bedeutete das er bis in die späten Nächte wach blieb.  
Billy stolperte fast in seine Englischlehrerin als der die Treppen der Schule hinauf hechtete. Sie grüßte ihn mit einem etwas sehr verurteilenden Unterton. Der Schüler war es nicht anders gewohnt und grüßte hastig zurück ,während er die Tür aufriss, und das Schulgebäude betrat.  
An seinem Klassenzimmer angekommen blieb er für einen Moment stehen, blickte auf seine Uhr und bemerkte das er schon mehr als 10 Minuten zu spät war.  
"Miss Scamander wird mich umbringen" murmelte Billy vor sich hin und ergriff die Türklinke.  
Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich zu seinem Platz. Miss Scamander ,um die 30 jahre alt, braune Haare und relativ klein für eine Frau, war seine freundliche, aber dennoch sehr strenge, Mathelehrerin die jedes kleine Vergehen eiskalt bestrafte. Als Billy sich auf seinen Platz setzte und seine Sachen auspackte gefror sein Blut.  
"Guten Morgen Mr. Kaplan. Schön das sie den Weg hierher gefunden haben." rief die Lehrerin mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Einige Schüler drehten sich um und bemerkten erst jetzt dass Billy überhaupt da war. Übliches Gelächter hallte durch den Raum, das aber verstarb sofort als Miss Scamander ihren Blick nach hinten wandte und Billy ins Visier nahm.  
"Ich denke sie wollen wie üblich zu meiner zusätzlichen Mathestunde heute Nachmittag kommen?" Billy wurde rot wie eine Tomate und nickte während er seine Schulsachen aus seiner Tasche holte. "Nun gut. Wer kann mir die Formel wiederholen die Mr. Kaplan nicht mitbekommen hat?"...  
Der Schultag war für Billy gefühlt eine Ewigkeit. Es war die reinste Erlösung als 5 Stunden Später die Klingel zum Stundenende ertönte und er endlich aus dem Raum flüchten konnte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er wieder von Kessler erwischt werden. Noch schlimmer konnte der Tag jetzt nicht mehr werden wenn ihm das erspart blieb. Mit homophoben Mobbern kamm er im Grunde immer gut aus. Besonders weil Billy nicht offensichtlich schwul war, aber da seit einem "Zwischenfall" mit Kessler nun die ganze Schule wusste wie Billy drauf war.  
Als er den Schulhof betrat, sah Billy seinen Bruder in Menge und lief auf ihn zu. "Hey Schwachmat. Können wir los oder hast du wieder Nachsitzen bekommen"  
"Im Grunde schon aber Miss Scamander musste plötzlich weg und deswegen darf ich jetzt schon gehen",Antwortete Billy etwas besser gelaunt. Während die Brüder ihren Heimweg antraten bemerkte Billy wie Kessler und seine Freunde jemandem nachjagten.  
Es war ein kleines Mädchen das Billy aus seiner Nachbarschaft kannte und er blieb abrupt stehen. Plötzlich fing er an ihnen nachzulaufen. "Wieso muss er immer bloß die gleiche Scheiße abziehen." murte Tommy während er die Augen verdrehte und seinem Bruder hinterher hechtete.  
Kessler's Gruppe bog in eine Gasse ein und umzingelte das Mädchen das nicht älter als zwölf war. Sie fing an zu weinen und weichte immer weiter zurück bevor sie an die kalte Ziegelwand hinter ihr stieß. Einer der Schläger packte sie am Arm während Kessler redete :"Du schuldest uns immer noch dein Taschengeld. Du willst doch bestimmt nicht das ich verhungere oder?"  
"LASST SIE IN RUHE" schrie Billy der hinter der Gruppe auftauchte.  
Kessler drehte sich um und schritt langsam auf Billy zu. "Ist das nicht unsere Missgeburtenschwuchtel?" Er baute sich vor Billy auf und packte ihn am Kragen seines Pullovers. "Was willst du tun? Mich schlagen?"  
"Nicht er, sondern ich" sagte Tommy während er Kessler's Arm packte und ihm mit der anderen Hand in's Gesicht schlug.  
Kessler ließ Billy los aber blickte nun wutentbrannt Tommy an. Die anderen Jugendlichen ließen das Mädchen los und packten nun Tommy, der sich versuchte frei zu kämpfen, aber er kam nicht gegen so viele Gleichzeitig an und Billy. "Dafür wirst du büßen" schrie Kessler während er ein Messer aus seiner Tasche holte. Billy stand das blanke Entsetzen in den Augen und er versuchte sich ebenfalls aus dem Griff seines Schlägers zu entwinden.  
"Tommy... nein, Stop, hört auf. Lasst ihn in Frieden!"  
Er konnte angesichts seiner Hilflosigkeit nicht mehr klar denken.  
'Ich will dass sie aufhören, ich will dass sie aufhören, ich will dass sie aufhören.  
"ICHWILLDASSIEAUFHÖREN"  
Billy schrie die Worte und plötzlich wurde um ihn herum alles schwarz.

Als Billy versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen nahm er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf wahr. Er sah leicht eine Silhouette über sich knien. Der Schmerz fing an sich zu lindern und er erkannte seinen Bruder. Tommy kniete neben ihm und sah aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Sein Gesicht war bleich wie Papier und er sagte etwas aber Billy hörte nur ganz weit entfernt die Stimmte seines Bruders.Der Schmerz setze wieder ein und einen Moment später wurde wieder alles schwarz.

\--

Das Nächste woran Billy sich erinnerte war das auf einem weichen Untergrund lag. Er dachte er würde in seinem Bett liegen bis er bemerkte dass es nicht sein Zimmer war. Es blickte auf eine Hölzerne Decke und lag in einem Doppelbett, dass ganz sicher nicht ihm gehörte. Neben dem Bett stand ein Stuhl und ein kleiner Nachttisch. Ohne das Billy diese vorher bemerkt hatte schwang die Tür auf und er sah wie Miss Scamander in das zimmer eintrat, "Guten Morgen Billy"  
"Miss Scamander? Wo bin ich? Und wieso Morgen?" fragte der Teenager verwirrt.  
"Du bist bei mir Zuhause. Tommy und ich haben dich hier hergebracht. Außerdem, es ist in der Tat Morgen. Du hast den ganzen Tag lang geschlafen."  
Billy blickte seine Mathelehrerin ungläubig an.  
"Ich habe so lange geschlafen? Wo ist Tommy und was ist eigentlich passiert?"  
Plötzlich fühlter er wieder diesen Stechenden Schmerz. Der Schmerz war so stark dass Billy sich die Stirn hielt und anfing zu keuchen. "Beruhig dich erstmal dann schwindet der Schmerz wieder" Billy tat so wie ihm gehieß und fuhr seinen Puls runter.  
Langsam schwanden die Schmerzen. Miss Scamander hielt ihm einen Becher mit grüner, Tee-artiger Flüssigkeit hin. "Trink. Das wird dir helfen. Dann erkläre ich dir was passiert ist." Er nahm den Becher nibbte leicht und spuckte es fast augenblicklich wieder aus. Es schmeckte nach Papier und Blättern mit einer extrem starken Schärfe. "Ich habe nicht gesagt dass es gut schmeckt", erwähnte sie während sie grinsend Billy beim sterben zusah. "Sie hätten es mir ruhig vorher sagen können Miss Scamander" grummelte Billy keuchend und blickte sie Böse an.  
"Bitte nen mich doch Raven." Raven legte den Becher auf den Nachttisch nachdem Billy ausgetrunken hatte und fing an zu erzählen. "Gestern als du und Tommy zusammen versucht habt das Mädchen vor den anderen Schülern zu beschützen hat sich dein Spirit aktiviert."  
"Mein was?"  
"Der Spirit ist eine seltene Gabe die nur wenigen Menschen zuteil wird. Er ist eine Spezielle Kraft die in jedem Menschen, der diese besitzt, verschieden auftritt. Die Quelle des Spirit's ist unser Mana. Dieses existiert in jedem Menschen und aktiviert den Spirit ,wenn er vorhanden ist. zu einer bestimmten Situation oder Alter. In deinem Fall wurde dein Spirit während einer Notsituation entfacht."  
Billy blickte seine Mathelehrerin verwirrt an, aber blieb ruhig. "Deine Kraft hat bewirkt das augenblicklich alle Angreifer bewusstlos umgefallen sind. Und keine Sorge sie sind alle unverletzt."ergänzte sie als Billy's Gesicht sich verzehrte. "Tommy hat versucht dich aufzuwecken als ich euch erreicht habe." Raven blieb für einen Moment still und wartete auf Billy's Reaktion. "Wollen sie mir grade sagen das ich 'Superkräfte' habe? Das klingt absolut durchgeknallt."  
Raven fuhr fort: "Seit Menschen gedenken gibt es eine Organisation die versucht die Welt vor Unheil zu beschützen vor denen die ihren Spirit für böse zwecke benutzen und den verdorbenen Yokai. Yokai ist der Ausdruck für alle nicht menschlichen Wesen die einen Spirit besitzen. Zum Beispiel Drachen. Sie sind dir warscheinlich aus vielen Sagen bekannt. Yokai sind von Grund auf nicht böse aber sollten sie mit dem Virus befallen werden verdunkelt sich ihr Spirit und ihre Seele. Aber sei gewarnt denn, der Virus kann auch den menschlichen Spirit angreifen. Nun zurück zu dem Orden. Der Orden nennt sich "Die Wächter" und bildet eine Gruppe aus Elitekriegern. Ich bin auch teil dieses Ordens. Wir sind überall auf der Welt verteilt um die Arisen schnell zu finden. Arisen wird man genannt sobald man einen erweckten Spirit hat."  
Billy brauchte einen kurzen Moment um all die Infos zu verdauen die auf ihn niederprasselten."Wieso ist es so wichtig dass sie die Arisen so schnell ausfindig machen?"  
"Einerseits jagen verdunkelte Yokai Spirits um sich zu nähren und stärker zu werden. Aber es gibt auch eine andere Organisation aus Arisen: Die Kairos. Sie jagen, ebenfalls wie die Yokai, Spirits um stärker zu werden. Der entscheidende Unterschied ist dass, die Kairos einen Weg gefunden haben den Spirit eines Arisen vollständig zu übernehmen und so all ihre Fähigkeiten an sich zu nehmen. Sobald ein Arisen gefunden wird laden wir diesen ein, unserer Schule beizutreten um ein Wächter zu werden. Die Schule liegt jenseits dieser Dimension und trägt den Namen Warden Academy. Ich wusste schon immer das du und dein Bruder einen Spirit besitzen" "Halt. Einen Moment. Tommy besitzt auch einen Spirit?"  
Die junge Dame seufzte " Tommy's Spirit ist nun fast ein halbes Jahr Aktiv. Er hatte von Anfang an die Wahl die Schule zu besuchen aber er lehnte ab. Er würde erst an die Schule kommen sobald du ebenfalls dort aufgenommen wirst. Deswegen wurde ich auch in eurer Nähe stationiert. Um euch beide im Blick zu behalten." Billy traute seinen Ohren nicht. Tommy setzte sich solchen Gefahren aus nur um ihm beizustehen? "Und woher weiß ich bitte das ich einen Spirit habe?"  
Raven sagte lächelnd:"Wollen wir es ausprobieren?" Der Teenager schaute sie verdutzt an.  
Raven stand auf und holte den Becher der auf dem Nachtisch lag. Sie legte ihn auf den Boden und sprach zu Billy:" Das Mittel sollte deine Schmerzen gelindert haben. Nun versuche den Becher umfallen zu lassen. Setze deine gesamte Konzentration ein."  
Billy, immer noch etwas verwirrt, starrte den Becher an. "Stell dir vor wie er Bildlich vor dir umfällt." Er versuchte genau das was Raven ihm gesagt hatte aber nichts passierte. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte Raven:" In dem Moment bevor du Ohnmächtig wurdest, wie hast du dich gefühlt oder an was hast du gedacht?" "Ich hatte unglaubliche Panik und Angst. In meinem Kopf schallte immer wieder die gleichen Worte. Ich will dass sie aufhören." Die junge Dame überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann langsam:"Versuche dich in die Lage von damals zu versetzen und wende ähnliche Worte bei dem Becher an." Billy richtete sich auf und ihm kammen all die Gefühle wieder in den Kopf. Er wiederholte die Worte 'Ich will dass der Becher umfällt viele male in seinem Kopf bevor er sie aussprach. Plötzlich sprach er nicht mehr mit seiner gewohnten stimme sondern mit einer viel tieferen und lauteren stimme, fast wie ein Dämon.  
"ICHWILLDASSDERBECHERUMFÄLLT"  
Eine Sekunde später traf der Schmerz, den er auch vorhin verspürte wieder wie ein Schlag. Dieses Mal nicht so stark aber dennoch konnte er die Augen nicht offen halten und viel zurück ins Bett. Billy hatte das Gefühl als würde ein Messer in seinem Kopf stecken. Nach ein paar Sekunden verschwand der Schmerz zu seiner Verwunderung und er blickte Raven an. Sie lächelte und wand ihren Blick zum Becher. Billy drehte seinen Kopf und sah den Becher, quer auf dem Grund liegen.

\--  
Nachdem Raven Billy erklärt hatte welchen Spirit sie besitze, verließ sie das Zimmer um ihm etwas Zeit zum nachdenken zu geben. Raven besaß die Fähigkeit die Präsenz von ihr oder anderen Wesen zu unterdrücken. Deshalb konnte sie auch Billy und Tommy folgen ohne bemerkt zu werden. Für Billy ergabt alles selbst nach Raven's Erklärung keinen Sinn. Außerdem wieso gehörten unbedingt er und sein Bruder zu den Arisen?  
Gerade als er begann einen Sinn hinter der ganzen Sache zu suchen, kam sein Bruder die Tür herein.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Raven meinte du wärst aufgewacht"  
"Kommt darauf an ob du es 'in Ordnung' mit komplett verwirrt definierst."  
Tommy ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen den Raven verlassen hatte und sein Blick wanderte über Billy.  
"Es muss alles für dich sehr viel auf einmal sein", "Ja, das kannst du laut sagen. Aber wieso habt ihr mir nie etwas darüber gesagt und wieso zur Hölle bist du nicht einfach gegangen?"  
Tommy atmete einmal tief ein:" Weil es nicht so einfach ist wie du denkst. Ich kann dich nicht genau dann einfach zurücklassen wenn so viel passiert. Raven hat mir den gefallen getan und mich hier versteckt damit ich bei dir bleiben kann und dir nichts passiert."  
Sein Bruder stand auf und ging zu dem Becher den Billy umgeworfen hatte. "Raven sagte schon, dass du in der Lage wärst deinen Spirit einzusetzen." Er hob ihn auf und roch daran. "Aber ihr Gesöff konnte ich noch nie leiden. Hat Wochen gedauert mich daran zu gewöhnen" Billy verzog das Gesicht. "Du musstest das auch runterwürgen?"  
Tommy stellte den Becher auf dem Nachttisch ab und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.  
"Jeder dessen Spirit neu erwacht ist, muss das Trinken. Andernfalls ist der Schmerz für die meisten unerträglich und kann manchmal tödlich enden. Je nachdem wie stark der Spirit ist. Raven meinte dass deswegen viele Arisen bis ins 20. Jahrhundert  
daran verreckt sind."  
Billy gingen ein paar Gedanken durch den Kopf und ohne das er sich aufhalten konnte brabbelte er los. "Glaubst du dass es etwas mit unseren Eltern zu tun hat?" Tommy seufzte. "Möglich wärs. Nach Raven können Spirits vererbt werden."  
Beide saßen einen Moment lang da und eine Minuten war es vollkommen still.  
Billy und Tommy wurden ausgesetzt von ihren Eltern als sie noch Neugeborene waren. Sie wurden von Familie zu Familie weitergegeben. Eigentlich war Billy nie das Problem aber Tommy war schon von Früh auf sehr rebellisch. Vor einem Jahr hatten sie die Möglichkeit, zu zweit, in ein Wohnhaus der Schule einzuziehen, was sich als die perfekte Lösung herausstellte.  
Billy brach die Stille "Und was für einen Spirit besitzt du?" "Ich kann mich mit extremer Geschwindigkeit bewegen. Aber ich durfte meinen Spirit nie in der Öffentlichkeit benutzen, weil ich sonst die Aufmerksamkeit der Kairos auf mich gezogen hätte. Die Kairos jagen uns ununterbrochen und können spüren wenn ein Spirit Aktiv wird oder benutzt wird." Tommy stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. "Mach dich fertig für Später. Wir brechen in 2 Stunden zum Portal auf. dass uns zur Schule bringt. Als sein Bruder die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ, brachte sich Billy dazu aufzustehen. Er blickte zum Nachtisch, auf dem der Becher stand. und sah neben ihm einen Stapel Kleidung liegen. Es war sein roter Lieblings-Pullover den er schon seit ein paar Jahren besaß. Er zog ihn sich über und wechselte seine Unterwäsche.  
Billy öffnete die Tür die in kleines Wohnzimmer führte. Das Haus seiner Mathelehrerin kannte er von der Zeit beim Nachsitzen, aber das Zimmer aus dem er gekommen war hatte er noch nie bemerkt. Er durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, indem eine große braune Couch stand, ein Fernsehr, ein paar Schränke mit Büchern und ein Sessel mit einer Wolldecke, der so aussah als hätte jemand vor kurzer zeit dort gesessen. Auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers war ein Großes Fenster, dass den Garten zeigte. Billy erkannte dass es schon Abend war da es draußen spürbar dunkler wurde. Warscheinlich wollten die Anderen Nachts losfahren um nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Teenager bog rechts ab in Richtung der Küche. Sie war wie der Rest des Hauses relativ modern gebaut. Als er sich ein Glas Wasser nehmen wollte, das am Waschbecken stand, fühlte er eine kleine Erschütterung. Verwundert wartete Billy einen Moment und sah sich um. Er verharrte für ein paar Sekunden. Es kam keine weitere Erschütterung. Hatte er es sich vielleicht nur eingebildet? Er griff nach dem Glas und lief trinkend zurück in's Wohnzimmer. Als er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ spürte er es wieder. Diese mal etwas Stärker. Plötzlich kam Tommy aus der Tür die in den Garten führte. "Hast du das auch gespürt?", fragte Billy seinen Bruder. "Was meinst du?" Tommy sah ihn verwundert an. Von einem auf den anderen Moment schien die Hölle loszubrechen.  
\--  
Der Boden riss augenblicklich auf und die schiere Wucht ,die einer Explosion glich, schleuderte Billy und Tommy nach hinten. Billy prallte gegen die Wand und rutschte auf den Boden. Er konnte kaum seine Augen offen halten. Er erkannte nur eine riesige Gestalt mitten im Raum stehen. Sie war riesig, besaß weiße Klauen und ähnelte einem Bären. Bevor Billy's Augen sich schlossen sah er wie das Biest ihn mit tief Blutroten Augen ansah.  
Das Nächste woran er sich erinnerte war das er Metal auf Knochen treffen hörte und wie Glas splitterte, Im nächsten Moment konnte er wieder seine Augen wieder öffnen. Das halbe Zimmer stand in Flammen und das Fenster war zersplittert. Der Boden hatte ein riesiges Loch, an dessen Rand immer noch Bretter des Holzbodens herausragten. Es war schon Nacht aber er konnte in der Dunkelheit, die den Garten bedeckte, sehen wie das Monster und eine Person kämpften. Er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln bis er erkannte das es Raven war die mit einer riesigen bläulichen metallischen Sense um das Wesen umhertanzte. Sie bewegte sich wie der Wind. Das Monster stieß einen angsteinflößenden Schrei von sich, wich zurück und schnellte im gleichen Moment auf seine Mathelehrerin zu. Er schwank seine Rechte Pranke mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. Raven duckte sich weg und rutschte unter den Beinen des Wesen's hindurch und schnitt es, während sie sich mit einer vorwärtsrolle auf die Beine brachte, mehrmals in den Rücken. Es jaulte laut und schwang seine linke Klaue um die eigene Achse. Die Sensenschwingerin stieß sich mit dem Kolben ihrer Sense ab und flog über den Kopf des Monster's hinweg, zog dabei eine ebenfalls Bläuliche Pistole und schoss diese mehrmals auf das Monster ab. Es war der reinste Wahnsinn was seine Lehrerin dort veranstaltete. Billy stockte der Atem. Das Monster drehte sich mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit um, ergriff den Fuß der Wächterin und schlug diese, mit so einer Wucht, auf den Boden sodass der Boden aufbrach. Ihr entglitten die beiden Waffen aus ihren Händen. Der Teenager sah seine Lehrerin reglos am Boden liegen. Er musste Hilflos mit ansehen wie das Monster sie aus dem Krater hochhob. Ohne das Billy damit gerechnet hätte wurde Raven plötzlich ganz farblos. Aber nicht in die Richtung bleich. Sondern sie wurde komplett Grau. Der dunkle Yokai ließ sie Augenblicklich fallen und sah sich, anscheinend verwirrt, um. In dem Moment, in dem er Billy entdeckte, sprang Raven auf, schnappte sich ihre Sense. Sprang erneut mit ihrem Kolben in die Lüfte und landete auf dem Kopf des Monsters. Mit einem präzisen schnellen Hieb trennte sie ihm den Kopf ab und landete leichtfüßig auf dem Boden. Sie lächelte Billy an und brauch augenblicklich zusammen. Billy eilte zu ihr hin und untersuchte sie.  
'Sie scheint noch zu leben aber ihr Herzschlag ist schwach' Nach ein paar Minuten schien Raven wieder zu sich zu kommen. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete hustete sie etwas und versuchte aufzustehen. Billy hinderte sie daran. "Bleib liegen. Du bist noch zu erschöpft"  
Raven versuchte zu sprechen. "Im Wandschrank, über dem Waschbecken ist eine kleine Flasche mit bläulicher Flüssigkeit. Bitte hol sie mir." Billy nickte und stand auf. Er eilte durch das Fenster und betrat die Küche die zum Glück unbeschädigt war. Als er den Wandschrank öffnete fand er dort eine Flasche...die zerbrochen in der Ecke lag. Billy wusste nicht was er tun sollte da viel ihm etwas ein. 'Ich will dass die Flasche wieder ganz ist. Ich will dass die Flasche wieder ganz ist. Ich will dass die Flasche wieder ganz ist'  
"ICHWILLDASSDIEFLASCHEWIEDERGANZIST"  
Billy's Augen fingen an silbern zu leuchten und eine Sekunde später war die Flasche wieder ganz. Diese mal war er auf den Schmerz vorbereitet aber, zu seiner Verwunderung, kam er nicht. Billy ergriff die Flasche und rannte zurück zum Fenster. Ohne Vorwarnung schlug ihm eine gewaltige Feuersbrunst in sein Gesicht. Blaue und rote Flamen tobten im Garten umher. Als er zu Raven sah gefror ihm das Blut in seinen Adern. Über ihr stand eine schwarze, vermummte Gestallt. Sie lief auf Raven zu, packte sie am Hals und hob sie hoch. "Ich dachte das es nicht so leicht wäre dich zu schnappen Raven. Früher warst du doch auch immer die Beste von Allen." Billy wollte losschreien, aber plötzlich fühlte er sich so als würde die Luft leicht auf jede Stelle seines Körpers drücken. Er blickte auf seine Brust und sah wie er, von Raven's Spirit grau gefärbt wurde. "Aber keine sorge. Umso leichter du es mir machst, umso besser." Die Gestalt holte aus seinem Mantel einen Schwarzen Dolch, den eine Art violetter Aura umgab. Billy musste erneut hilflos ansehen wie einer seiner Freunde vor seinen Augen leid erfuhr. Dann.....  
Die Gestalt schwang das Messer hoch in die Luft, und stach es in Raven's Brust.  
".....Nein....Raven", stammelte Billy mit Tränen in den Augen. Er sackte auf den Knien zusammen und nahm nichts mehr wahr außer seiner toten Lehrerin die, die Gestalt in den Händen hielt und ein bläulicher Schimmer, aus Raven's Körper in den Dolch gesogen wurde. Dann verschwamm alles. Für einen Moment noch sah die roten und blauen Flamen um ihn herumtoben, im nächsten wurde er gepackt, hochgehoben und war umgeben von Dunkelheit. Es fühlte sich an als würde er durch einen luftleeren Raum geschleudert werden. Das nächste was er wahr nahm war, dass er vor der Schule stand und neben ihm Tommy auf dem Boden saß, total außer Atem. Tommy richtete sich auf und sah Billy an der ihn anschrie. "Wieso hast du das gemacht? Wir müssen Raven retten." Sein Bruder sah auf den Boden, schaute Billy an und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. "WAS DENKST DU DIR EIGENTLICH? Raven hat ihr Leben gegeben um uns zu beschützen. Jetzt sei kein Vollidiot wie sonst immer. Ich habe dich schon so oft aus der Scheiße geritten. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich das noch kann." Billy liefen, mit gesenktem Blick, Tränen über die Wangen. "Raven hat mir beschrieben wie wir zum Portal kommen für den Fall dass sie es nicht schafft." Billy blickte auf," Sie hat vorhergesehen dass das passiert? Wieso sind wir nicht früher aufgebrochen." Die Beine des Teenagers konnten ihn nicht mehr halten und er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wieso konnte er nichts tun? Tommy ergriff den Arm seines Bruder's und zog ihn hoch." Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Der Kairo wird sicher gleich auftauchen." Billy stand auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, sah seinen Bruder an, nickte und folgte ihm die Straße hinunter.

\--

Billy hechtete, seinem Bruder an den Fersen, die Treppen hinauf. Sie waren an ihrer Wohnung angekommen. Es war nicht besonders gut eingerichtet, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck. Beide Brüder wollten eigene Zimmer, da sie sich immer ein Zimmer teilen mussten. In Billy's Zimmer hingen allerlei Poster von Superhelden, Videospielen und Animes. Er besaß außerdem ein riesiges Regal, gefüllt mit Videospielen, das neben seinem Pc stand. Tommy hatte sein Zimmer sehr spärlich eingerichtet. Er war eh nie großartig Zuhause, deswegen machte er sich auch nichts daraus. Als Billy die Tür öffnete, ging Tommy sofort in sein Zimmer und schloss seinen Schrank auf. Billy vermutete dort eigentlich seine Porno-Sammlung da er sonst nie etwas wegschloss außer solche Sachen. Sein Bruder hiefte eine schwarze Kiste auf den Boden. "Raven hatte die Idee mich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, da ich ja nicht zur Schule gehen wollte. Im Grunde waren alle Nachsitzen die ich bei ihr hatte Trainingsstunden." sagte Tommy, drauf konzentriert den Riegel der Truhe zu öffnen. Die Kiste ging mit einem Schnappen auf und Tommy griff hinein. Er nahm ein stählernes Schwert heraus auf dessen Klinge 'Himmelsklinge' eingraviert war. "Wir haben es zusammengebaut, ungefähr 2 Wochen nachdem sich mein Spirit aktiviert hat." Er hielt es vor sich und Billy schreckte etwas zurück als es sich plötzlich, mit einem metallischen Geräusch an der Spitze, verlängerte. "Es kann auch mehr" sagte Tommy mit einem Grinsen. Die Schneide der Klinge begann sich zu färben von silber zu grün, von grün zu blau, von blau zu rot, und wieder zu silber. "Und was bringt uns das jetzt genau?" fragte Billy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Je nach Situation und Gegner kann ich so meine Offensive, Defensive und Beweglichkeit regulieren. Das Schwert ist auch indirekt mit meinem Spirit verbunden. Aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Der Kairo der Raven's Spirit übernommen hat, kann überall sein ohne das wir ihn bemerken." Billy nickte und beide liefen zur Eingangstür. Als Billy die Türschwelle übertritt und Tommy schon fast am Ende der Treppe war, mit dem Schwert auf seinem Rücken, drehte sich Billy noch einmal um und sagte dem einzigen Ort, den er bisher ein 'Zuhause' nennen konnte, auf wiedersehen.

\--

Die Brüder standen nun vor dem Eingang ihrer Schule. "Das Portal soll auf dem Dach unserer Schule sein? Etwas ironisch wenn du mich fragst." sagte Billy während er mit den Augen rollte. Tommy antwortete" Raven dachte es wäre eine gute Möglichkeit da es im Radius ihrer Zauber war. Naja bis sie...." Er biss ich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm lass uns gehen." Billy öffnete die Tür als er etwas wahr nahm. "RUNTER" schrie er und konnte sich grade so ducken als ein Kugelhagel über ihnen einher ging. Er sah Tommy sich neben ihn werfen. Einen Moment später, als der Beschuss aufhörte, sprang Billy auf und hob seinen Bruder auf der getroffen wurde. Er riss die Fronttür auf und trug ihn ins Gebäude. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn als sie die Türschwelle passierten, prasselten die nächsten Schüsse auf den Schuleingang herab. Billy legte seinen Bruder einen Gang weiter an der Wand ab und untersuchte seine Verletzungen. Er betrachtete das Bein von Tommy und atmete auf "Es ist nur ein Streifschuss. Keine Sorge ich werde das wieder hinbekommen." Tommy sah ihn verwundert an. Der Magier setzte sich vor seinen Bruder und wiederholte die Worte 'Ich will Tommy heilen' mehrmals im Kopf, während er seine Hand auf die Wunde legte. Die Worte "ICHWILLTOMMYHEILEN" schallten durch die Hallen, doch dieses mal war etwas anders. Er fühlte wie sein ganzer Körper anfing zu leuchten und seine Augen strahlten hell. Billy sah wie die Wunde seines Bruders sich schloss und als er sich wieder beruhigte sah er in das verwirrte Gesicht von Tommy. "Deine Augen haben silbern geleuchtet und deine Stimme war ganz sanft und nicht so monströs wie letztes Mal. Als du die Typen ausgenockt hast, warst du umgeben von bläulicher, Strom-artiger Energie und du hast geklungen als würdest du gleich die ganze Welt dem Erdboden gleich machen." Tommy stand auf und zog seinen Bruder hoch "Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Billy nickte aber fragte trotz dessen "Glaubst du, dass du Laufen kannst?" Tommy drehte sich um"Ja es sollte gehen. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, aber die Schmerzen sind weg." Der Speedster war schon an den Treppen, die auf das Dach führten angekommen, als Billy sich umdrehte und zum Schuleingang blickte. Der Magier bemerkte das die Fenster geberstet waren und der Betonboden aufgerissen war, aber, zu seiner Verwunderung, alle Schäden außerhalb des Gebäudes. Anscheinend waren keine Kugeln in der Lage gewesen über die Fensterbank hinweg zu kommen. Vielleicht hatte Raven etwas getan. Er schlug sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf den jedes mal an sie zu denken schmerzte. Er folgte seinem Bruder die Treppen hinauf. Als sie die Tür zum Dach erreichten fing Tommy an zu sprechen "Der Plan ist so: Dieser Schlüssel öffnet das Portal" Er nahm Billy's Hand und drückte ihm eine blau-grünlichen Kugel in die Hand. Sie war makellos glatt und fühlte sich steinern an, war aber sehr leicht. "Ich werde den Kairo ablenken während du das Portal öffnest. Du öffnest es indem du dich vor das Portal stellst und 'Aperiatur terra porta mundos' rufst." Billy versuchte sich die Worte einzuprägen bevor er realisierte was sein Bruder gesagt hatte. "Du willst ihn alleine aufhalten? Bist du komplett bescheuert? Er hat Raven getötet. Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren." Tommy kniff seine Augen zusammen und wurde wütend. "Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Wir machen es so" Und mit diesen Worten riss er die Tür auf und stürmte in die Nacht hinein.

\--

Billy rannte so schnell er konnte auf die Fläche des Daches. Er hörte seinen Bruder rufen "Das Portal muss hier irgendwo versteckt sein. Es ist unsichtbar." Billy suchte mit seinen Augen die Umgebung ab. Offensichtlich nicht gerade erfolgreich bei einem unsichtbaren Portal. Plötzlich nahm er eine Präsenz war, wie vorhin am Schuleingang. Doch dieses Mal war es kein Schuss sondern etwas konstantes. Er folgte dem Gefühl und sah vor sich ein Flackern. Als er genau hinsah erkannte er am Rand des Daches Etwas großes und ovalförmiges. Vergleichbar mit einer Wand. "Ich glaube ich habe es gef..." mehr bekam er nicht heraus bevor erneut ein Schusshagel auf die Brüder niederging. Billy duckte sich erneut und hielt sich die Hände über den Kopf. Doch als er aufsah bemerkte er ,dass dieses Mal die Schüsse an einer Art Energie Feld abprallten. Billy reagierte instinktiv und rannte weiter Richtung Portal. Kurz bevor er dort angekommen war nahm er die unsterbliche Hitze, die er in Raven's Haus spürte, wieder wahr. Riesige rote und blaue Flamen tobten in der Luft, in Form von Feuerbällen, umher und trafen auf den Schutzschild. Immer wieder schlugen sie in ihn ein und ließen den Boden unter Billy's Füßen vibrieren. Billy sah auf und erkannte das der Energieschild zu bersten begann. Wenn sie nicht bald hier weg wären, könnte das Böse ausgehen. Als er vor dem Portal stand rief er sich Tommy's Worte in den Kopf. "Aperiatur terra porta mundos" Ein Dröhnen ertönte aus Richtung des Portal's und Billy blickte sich zu Tommy um der auf ihn zugerannt kamm. Die Tür begann Gestalt anzunehmen und ihm kamen direkt das Wort "SPAAAAAAAAAAACE" in den Sinn. Billy verdrehte, wegen dieser Ironie, die Augen. Gerade als das Portal komplett erschienen war, brach der Schutzschild auseinander. Billy wandte seinen Kopf und sah wie ein Speer aus Feuer vor seinem geistigem Auge erschien. Im nächsten Moment spürte er wie jemand ihn mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit von den Füßen riss und nach vorne schubste. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, aber spürte wie sich der Luftzug veränderte und er konnte keine Hitze mehr spüren. Er roch Gras und Kiefern. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnen konnte, lag er auf dem Rücken und blickte in einen Himmel der ihn mit seiner schieren Anzahl an Sternen erschlug. So einen Anblick hatte er nie gesehen. Billy setzte sich aufrecht hin und nahm war wie ein Körper neben ihm lag. Er sah verbranntes Fleisch und die Haare seines Bruders. Für einen Moment setzten seine Gedanken aus. Er fiel auf den Boden zurück und konnte nur noch hören wie Stimmen von weit her Ihm zuriefen. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen und alles wurde schwarz.

\--

Billy hörte nichts als er aufwachte aber er fühlte wie er auf etwas weichem lag. Er nahm wieder den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf wahr. Nachdem der Schmerz zu schwinden begann, öffnete er seine Augen. Der Magier wurde kurz von dem Licht geblendet das in seinen Raum schien. Er lag in einem Krankenbett, dass in mitten eines mittelmäßig großen Raumes stand. Die Wände und Möbel erinnerten ihn an eine Universität oder ein Internat wie Oxford. Billy setzte sich auf als einen Moment später eine Frau in einer weißen Schürze herein kam. "Oh guten Morgen, Mister Kaplan. Schön dass sie aufgewacht sind. Ich bringe ihn gleich ihr Frühstück." sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. Billy schaute sie verwirrt an ,als ihm plötzlich seine Erinnerungen einholten verkrampfte sein Gesicht. "Wo ist Tommy? Geht es ihm gut?" Die Frau lächelte weiterhin "Keine Sorge. Beruhigen sie sich erstmal und dann wird Professor Ozpin ihnen alles erklären, sobald er da ist." Ein paar Minuten später lag vor ihm ein Omelett und etwas Brot. Während er sein Essen herunter schlang ging die Tür auf und ein Mann mit weißem Haar, schwarz-grünen Anzug und einem schwarzen Gehstock, trat in das Zimmer. Er hatte grüne Augen und trug eine Hornbrille. "Guten Morgen, William." sagte er mit einer ruhigen und freundlichen Stimme. "Ich bin Professor Ozpin, der Direktor dieser Schule" Bevor Billy etwas sagen konnte, beugte sich Professor Ozpin herab und studierte die Augen des Zauberer's. Es war wie als würde er seine Seele durchforsten.  
Er murmelte etwas, dass Billy nicht Richtig verstand. ".....Silb.... Augen..." Der Professor richtete sich wieder auf, räusperte und fing an zu Reden. "Bevor du fragt, keine Sorge. Deinem Bruder geht es gut. Er wurde von einem Feuerzauber getroffen aber, wegen der Hilfe unserer, Professorin und Krankenschwester, Madam Dream sollte er in ein paar Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein und keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen. Aber nun zu einem etwas unerfreulicheren Thema. Die Schule, auf dessen Dach das Portal war, ist vollkommen zerstört worden. Das Portal dorthin kann auch nicht mehr benutzt werden. Und der Kairo, der Professor Scamander getötet hat, ist verschwunden." Bei dem Klang des Namens seiner alten Lehrerin, machte sich ein Schmerz in ihm breit. "Wir konnten keine Spuren von ihm entdecken. Jedenfalls seid ihr hier sicher. Die Kairos haben es seit der Entstehung dieser Dimension, niemals geschafft in diese einzutreten. Sie wird beschützt durch Magie, die alter ist als die Zeit selbst." Billy versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und fragte langsam "Magie? Wie bei Harry Potter" Professor Ozpin musste grinsen und antwortete "In gewisser Art, ja. Aber es ist nicht vergleichbar mit Magie, die dir bekannt ist. Bestimmt ist dir das Prinzip der Spirit's bekannt. Aber manche Spirit's sind etwas besonderes. Jeder Spirit ist einzigartig, was natürlich auch bedeutet dass sie unterschiedlich stark sind. Bei dir ist es etwas 'Speziell'." Billy sah den Professor verwundert an. "Was meinen sie mit 'Speziell'?"  
Professor Ozpin räusperte sich erneut und fuhr fort "Du besitzt etwas das man als Chaosmagie bezeichnet. Bisher gab es nur wenige die diese Art von Spirit besaßen. Chaosmagie besitzt unglaubliches Potenzial, aber auch eine große Verantwortung. Sie kann das gesamte Gefüge des Universums zerstören, wenn man nicht weiß wie man sie einsetzt oder sie in die falschen Hände fällt. Ich lade dich ein unserer Schule beizutreten und ein Wächter zu werden." Der Magier brauchte einen Moment um alles zu verdauen. 'Besitzte ich wirklich solch eine Kraft?' Nach einer Minute des Überlegens wandte er sich dem Professor zu. "Ich bin dabei solange mein Bruder auch bleiben darf." Professor Ozpin lächelte Billy zu und antwortete "Er meinte genau das gleiche. Demnach kann ich wohl sagen das ihr bleibt?" Billy's Augen leuchteten auf und er nickte. Professor Ozpin stand auf und wandte sich Richtung Tür. "Sobald du dich erhohlt hast, kannst du dein Krankenzimmer verlassen und die Schule erkunden. Elijah hat sich bereit erklärt dir alles zu zeigen. Dein eigenes Zimmer sollte auch bald zu deiner Verfügung stehen. Die neue Schuljahr beginnt wenn alle weiteren Schüler eingetroffen sind. Ich wünsche dir noch einen Schönen Tag." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 2**

**The Beginning of the End**

Zwei Tage vergingen bevor Billy das Krankenzimmer verlassen durfte. Professor Dream wollte ihn noch länger an sein Bett fesseln, aber er konnte irgenwie aus ihren Fängen entkommen. Nachdem er aufgestanden war, zog sich seine Kleidung an, die er noch von Zuhause hatte. Diese war ,dank Professor Dream, frisch gewaschen. Die Tür lies sich mit einem kleinen Knacken öffnen und Billy tratt in einen großen Gang, dessen Grund ein roter Teppich säumte. Dessen Architektur ähnelte der des Krankenzimmers. Etwas älter, aber trotzdem sehr edel und gemütlich. Er wandte sich um und sah auf der rechten Seite eine große Treppe, die in das untere Stockwerk führte. Professor Ozpin lies Billy noch seine Zimmernummer zukommen. Zimmer 1337. Es war eine etwas seltsame Nummer, was ihn aber nicht weiter beschäftigte. Der Magier ging die Treppen hinunter und landete in einem Gang der, dem oberen stark ähnelte, mit der Ausnahme das hier wenige vorhanden waren, An dessen Stelle waren nun Türen, die anscheinen zu Zimmern der Schüler führten. Am Ende des Ganges auf der rechten Seite dachte er ein Badezimmer zu erkennen, Am linken Ende sah er ein rotes Schild mit weißer Schrift an der Wand neben einer Tür hängen auf dem 1337 stand. Kurz bevor er bei ihr angekommen war, hörte er aus dem Zimmer zu seiner linken jemanden rufen. "STAAAPH", schallte es hinter der Tür. Billy blieb einen Moment verwundert stehen, aber machte sich nichts daraus und lief weiter, Die Tür seines Raumes lies sich leicht öffnen und nachdem er diese Geschlossen hatte, blickte er in einen kleinen Raum mit einem großen Bett, über dem ein großes Fenster Licht in den Raum schienen ließ, einem hölzernen Schrank und einem Schreibtisch auf dessen rechter Hälfte ein ... *omfg* dachte sich Billy. Dort stand die Höllenmaschiene 7. Er war fast dabei umzukippen als jemand an der Tür klopfte. Billy ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Der Besucher war ein Junge mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, dünn und ungefähr cm 180 groß. "Hi. Professor Ozpin hat gesagt, dass du auf dein Zimmer durftest. Ich bin Elijah, aber nenn mich einfach Eli. Ich wohne direkt hier neben an, also wenn du irgendwas brauchst sag bescheid. Wenn du willst zeig ich dir später auch noch die Schule und den Campus." erklärte Eli. Billy schätzte ihn auf um die 16 Jahre. Aber naja, Billy konnte das Alter anderer noch nie gut schätzen. "Klar. Wär super wenn du mir alles zeigen könntest. Und eine Frage..." sagte Billy während er auf den Pc glotzte. Eli begann zu grinsen und las Billy's Gedanken. "Ja, jeder hat einen bekommen und dont worry. Unsere Leitung is schneller als die jeder Regierung der Welt. Magie und so n Quatsch." Diese Worte zauberten auf Billy's Gesicht ein breites Lächeln während die Tür des Zimmers aufging, aus dem Billy jemanden rufen hörte. Eli verdrehte die Augen und Billy schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Frag nicht", sagte er leise. Aus dem Zimmer kam ein Mädchen mit braun-roten Haaren und grünen Augen herausgesprungen. Sie war um einiges kleiner als Billy und als sie ihn sah, erstarrte sie, hob leicht ihre Hand und ließ ein leises "Hai" von ihr hören. Aus dem Zimmer hinter ihr kam ein mittelmäßig großes Mädchen mit langen Blonden Haaren und bekam große Augen als sie die Jungen im Gang stehen sah. "HAAAAALLOO" schallte aus ihrem Mund heraus und rieß dabei die Hand in die Luft. "Ich bin Valindra. Aber bitte nenn mich einfach Val." "Nennt sie lieber Valval, sie steht total auf den Namen. Ich bin Katherine oder Kate. Aber ganz erhlich, niemand nennt mich Katherine." brabbelte das rothaarige Mädchen los. Eli stöhnte und griff sich an die Stirn "Hey Leute.... das ist Billy. Bitte stürzt euch nicht sofort auf ihn. Er ist gerade aus dem Krankenzimmer gekommen." Billy winkte peinlich und sagte leise "Hey". Eli ergriff Billy's arm und sagte "Ich wollte ihm die Schule zeigen und wir gehen deshalb jetzt auch besser." Val machte einen Luftsprung "Wir kommen mit!" Kate neben ihr ließ ein "Yaaaas" verlauten und ergriff Billy's Arm und zerrte ihn den Flur entlang. Val hüpfte den beiden nach und Eli schlurfte, die Augen verdrehend, dem Trio nach.

\--

Billy stand mit den anderen in einer kleinen Halle. "Das ist der Mittelpunkt der Schule oder wie viele einfach sagen 'Die Eingangshalle'." erklärte Val. Sie deutete auf eine große Hölzerne Tür. "Dort ist der Essens-Saal und auf der anderen Seite", sie drehte ihren Arm in die Richtung einer änhlichen Tür auf der anderen Seite, die auch aus Holz bestand aber einen schwarzen Farbton besaß." und das ist die Eingangstür." Sie durchquerten das schwärzliche Tor und Billy wurde erschlagen durch den Anblick den er zu sehen bekam. Unter der frühen Mittagssonne erstrahlte eine riesige Wiese, auf dessen Windböen die Blätter und Kirschblüten umhertanzten. Sie liefen die Treppen herunter und liefen auf einem kleinen Kiesweg in Richtung eines großen Obelisken. Billy konnte gar nicht mehr den Blick abwenden, von der Natur um ihm herum. Alles war so viel lebendiger und schöner als in seiner Welt. Es fühlte sich an als würde die schiere Magie um ihm umher springen. Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie an dem Obelisken angekommen. Er erstreckte sich weit über die Köpfe der Schüler. "Das ist die Mitte dieser Welt. Praktisch unser Pol." erklärte Eli. "Wir haben dich und deinen Bruder ganz in der Nähe von hier gefunden." Kate zeigte auf eine Stelle, die von Gras bedeckt wurde, nahe dem Obelisken. "Wisst ihr wann ich ihn sehen kann?" Kate schüttelte den Kopf aber fügte hinzu "Spätestens in ein paar Tagen zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Es wird eine Anfangs-Zeremonie geben, an der die Teams eingeteilt werden." Billy beäugte Kate und fragte verdutzt, "Teams?" Als Kate antworten wollte fiel ihr Val ins Wort, "Für unseren Aufenthalt hier werden vier Schüler zusammen in ein Team gesteckt und bekommen auch jeweils einen Professor, bei dem das Team Privatstunden kriegt. Außerdem wird ein Schüler des Teams zum Anführer der Gruppe ernannt." "Okay... und wie werden die Teams bestimmt?" fragte Billy. Val zog die Augenbrauen hoch "Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung. Aber Professor Dream meinte, dass es irgendwie Professor Ozpin entscheidet. Komm ich hab Hunger. Lass uns zurück zum Essens-Saal." Auf dem Weg zurück fragte Billy, Val "Wie groß ist eigentlich die Schule und wie viele Schüler gibt es?" Val überlegte kurz und antwortete, "Die Schule ist wirklich riesig. Es gibt das Gebäude und die große Weide auf dieser Seite. In der anderen Richtung liegt ein See, ein Wald, das Trainingsgelände und ein kleines Gebirge aber wir waren noch nie in den Bergen, da es zu weit weg ist. Nach dem Essen könne wir ja mal alles ablaufen. Und es gibt relativ wenige Schüler, da Spirit's sehr selten sind und es außerdem noch andere Schulen in anderen Dimensionen gibt. Vielleich so um die 20 per Jahrgang" Billy nickte und stieg die Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf. Als sie die Eingangshalle und die Tür des Saals passiert hatten, erkannte Billy wie Kate jemanden zuwinkte. "Dort drüber sitzt Luci," sagte sie in die Runde und lief zu einem Mädchen, dass an einem Tisch in der Nähe der Tür saß. Sie hatte lange braue Haare und war ungefähr so groß wie Kate. Der Saal war nicht besonders groß. Er hatte ein paar Tische und am rechten Ende war eine Art Bühne an dem ein großer Tisch stand. Die Stühle waren ebenfalls edler als die unterhalb der Bühne. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Plätze der Professoren. Als sie an dem Tisch angekommen waren, schwang Kate ihre beiden Arme richtung Billy und sagte laut,"Das ist Billy" Billy machte wie vorhin ein kleines peinliches Winken und das Mädchen winkte zurück und lächelte. "Hey, ich bin Lucina. Kurz Luci. Ihr könnt euch ruhig neben mich setzen." Die Gruppe ging dem Angebot nach und Billy nahm platz rechts von Luci. "Wie lange bist du schon hier? Hab dich noch nicht gesehen." fragte sie während sie ihr Essen aß und sich eine Gabel Fleisch in den Mund schob. Billy schaute sich um und antwortete,"Ich bin erst ein paar Tage hier und war die ganze Zeit auf dem Krankenzimmer. Mein Bruder ist auch mit mir hergekommen aber er ist noch nicht entlassen worden." Luci's Augen weiteten sich und etwas trauriges sah er in ihrem Blick. Dann fragte sie leise,"Ihr seid die beiden Brüder die Professor Scamander bewacht hat oder? Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen." Billy wusste wie sie sich fühlte und wollte von Thema ablenken. "Wer sind die beiden da drüben?" fragte er während er auf zwei Mädchen zeigte die an einem Tisch, etwas weiter entfernt saßen. Luci folgte seiner Hand und antwortete," Das sind Cassie und America. Sie fangen auch mit uns, unser erstes Jahr an." Val bemerkte was Luci aß, stand auf und sagte mit laufend Wasser im Mund, "Oh mein Gott. Ist das Braten mit Soße?!? Ich muss das haben. Sonst sterbe gleich vor Hunger." Billy stand ebenfalls auf. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und war am Verhungern. Er folgte Val zu einem Tisch an dem Platen mit allerlei Essen standen. Plötzlich wurde Billy von der Seite angerempelt. "Pass auf wo du hin trittst, Spast" sagte ein Typ mit einer mittelmäßig tiefen Stimme. Billy bekam sein Gleichgewicht zurück und blickte den Jungen an. Er war geringfügig kleiner als Billy und blitzte ihn mit Blau-grauen Augen scharf an. Er hatte etwas breitere Schultern und braune Haare. "Was kann ich dafür wenn du hier rumtrampelst wie ein großes Arschgesicht?" Der Junge ließ ein böses Grinsen über seine Lippen kommen und zeigte seine auseinander stehenden Zähne. "Komm mir einfach nicht in die Quere." sagte er, rempelte mit seiner Schulter Billy erneut an und verließ den Saal. Val hatte alles mit angesehen und als Billy sich zu ihr wandte bemerkte er wie sich ihr Blick verdunkelt hatte. "Schön dass du auch Greg kennen gelernt hast. Er ist wirklich ein totales Arschloch. Das Beste ist, dass wir ihn auch in unserem Jahrgang haben. Come on, lass uns was futtern." Mit den letzten Worten hellte sich ihre Miene auf und drehte sich zum Essen.

\--

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, gingen sie zusammen Richtung Wald. Billy fragte Val noch ein paar Sachen wegen der Schule und allgemein dem Tagesablauf. "Also der Unterricht ist immer von Morgens bis Mittags. Am Wochenende haben wir frei und dürfen auch an bestimmte Dimensionen Reisen an denen ein Wächter stationiert ist. Wir bekommen auch Geld von der Schulleitung." Der Wald war auf der anderen Seite des Schulgebäudes und war nicht besonders einladend. Er vermittelte ein gewisses Gefühl von Dunkelheit. Eli schaute auf die Uhr,"Fuck. Val wir müssen zurück in die Schule. Professor Branwen wollte uns noch Sprechen." Sie nickte und beide verabschiedeten sich von Kate und Billy. Als die anderen weg waren, gingen die beiden weiter am Waldrand entlang. Billy fragte nach einer Weile,"Wie seid ihr eigentlich auf die Schule gekommen?" Kate überlegte kurz und antwortete,"Val und ich waren auf der gleichen Schule. Ich hab bei ihr gewohnt nachdem meine Eltern verschwunden sind. Ich war damals noch klein. Aber als sich unsere Spirits aktiviert haben sind wir von Professor Ozpin aufgesucht worden. Er hat uns eingeladen an die Schule zu kommen. Val besucht manchmal noch ihre Eltern und ich komme auch hin und wieder mit, aber wir leben mittlerweile hier weil es einfach sicherer ist." Billy erzählte ebenfalls wie er und sein Bruder zur Schule gekommen sind. In der Ferne erkannte Billy wie die Sonne langsam unterging. Es musste schon Spät sein. Nach einer Weile waren sie am See angekommen, der an dem Wald grenzte. Kate redete über die Zeit, nachdem sie an der Schule angekommen waren als Billy jemanden auf einem Baumstumpf, am Ufer des See's sitzen sah. Ihm blieb das Herz stehen und er konnte kaum atmen. Billy sah vor sich das schönste Wesen das er jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Es war ein Junge mit blondem zerzaustem Haar. Billy wusste gar nicht mehr was los war. Die Zeit fühlte sich so an als wäre sie stehen geblieben. Er hatte wundervoll breite Schultern und große Arme, die durch seinen grünen Hoodie betont wurden. Er war groß, vielleicht etwas kleiner als Billy, aber fast genau so groß. Als der Junge den Kopf drehte und bemerkte das jemand ihn beobachtete, konnte Billy in seine wundervollen kristallklaren Blauen Augen schauen. Sie waren so blau wie das Meer, blauer als der See der sich im Hintergrund erstreckte. Billy's Wangen wurden Knallrot bei diesem Anblick, den er fühlte sich wie der gruseligste Stalker überhaupt. Es war ihm so mega peinlich zu starren. Dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. er Er hatte ein so unbeschreiblich schönes Gesicht mit breiten Wangenknochen und vier Piercing's und einem Helix, die seine Ohren verzierten. Für Billy fühlte sich die Welt so an als wäre sie stehen geblieben aber in Wirklichkeit, waren es nicht mehr als 5 Sekunden, in denen er dort stand. Als der Junge ihn ansah begann er zu grinsen mit einem breitem und warmen Lächeln. Es fühlte sich wie eine Umarmung an. Eine bekannte Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Trance. "Komm Teddy. Wir gehen." rief Greg aus weiter Entfernung am rechten Ufer. Der Junge stand auf und lief ihm nach. Aber er versäumte es nicht, ein paar mal zu Billy zurück zu blicken. Billy war dabei in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, sah er wie Kate ihn angrinste. Billy wurde noch roter und stammelte etwas hin, was komplett unverständlich war. Kate grinste weiterhin und sagte,"Das ist Teddy. Er ist auch in unserem Jahrgang." Billy starrte sie mit großen Augen an und wollte etwas sagen, aber sie fiel ihm ins Wort. "Komm wir sollten zurück zur Schule. Das Abendessen fängt gleich an." Und mit leiser Stimme fügte sie hinzu,"Ich glaube dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet. Du bist nicht der Einzige deiner Art." Billy glaubte bei diesen Worten zu sterben. Aber Kate ging schon zurück, als Billy sich gefangen hatte.

\--

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und die Schule wurde in die Dunkelheit der Nacht und das Licht der Sterne und des Mondes getaucht. Billy und Kate erreichten den Eingang ein paar Minuten vor Beginn des Abendessens. Als die beiden gerade die Eingangshalle betraten sah Billy jemanden die Treppe heruntersteigen. Billy warf seine Arme um den Körper seines Bruders. Tommy wurde durch die feste Umarmung seines Bruders fast erwürgt und versuchte sich, nach Luft schnappend freizuwringen. "Hi. Mein Gott. Warn mich vorher, bevor du versuchst mich umzubringen." sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. Billy grinste ihn an,"Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht auf deinem Zimmer? Professor Ozpin meinte du würdest erst in ein paar Tagen rauskommen." Tommy blickte sich um und sein Blick blieb an Kate hängen, die das Zusammentreffen lächelnd beobachtete. "Sie haben mich heute schon entlassen weil die Verletzungen nicht so tief waren wie angenommen." erklärte er. "Wer ist die kleine?" Kate warf ihm bei diesen Worten einen scharfen Blick zu. Billy bemerkte das Kate auch da war und sagte schnell:"Das ist Kate. Sie und ein paar andere Mitschüler haben mir die Schule gezeigt." Tommy grinste sie an und fing an zu sprechen:"Hey ich bin..." Kate verschränkte ihre Arme und unterbrach ihn,"Tommy. Ich weiß. Billy hat schon genug von dir erzählt. Kommt wir sollten jetzt zum Abendessen." Sie drehte sich um und ging rasch Richtung Essens-saal Tommy schaute seinen Bruder verwundert an, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann folgten die Brüder Kate in den Saal. Der Raum war nun um einiges belebter als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Der Tisch der Professoren war ,bis auf zwei Plätze, voll und es gab nur noch wenige Plätze unter den Schülern. Sie entdeckten Luci, die zusammen mit Eli, Val und den beiden Mädchen America und Cassie zusammen saß. Neben ihnen waren ebenfalls 2 Jungen die Billy allerdings erst als letztes bemerkte. Der eine hatte etwas längere braune Haare, war ungefähr so groß wie Val und Billy hatte den Eindruck das er etwas schüchtern und zurückhaltend aussah. Der andere hatte einen dunkleren Hautton und kurze schwarze Haare. Am Tisch angekommen, begrüßte Billy alle am Tisch und setzte sich zwischen Luci und den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. „Hey. Ich bin David“ sagte er mit einem freundlichen grinsen und hielt Billy seine Faust hin. Billy ließ seine gegen die Davids stoßen und stellte sich ebenfalls vor. David blickte zu dem anderen Jungen,“Das ist Nate. Keine Sorge er ist nur etwas schüchtern, aber er hat was drauf.“ Nate blickte auf, lächelte peinlich berührt und ließ ein leises „Hi“ aus seinem Mund entweichen. Davif beugte sich vor zu Billy und flüsterte „Wenn du ihn genauer kennst, sagt er für gewöhnlich mehr aber das du nicht denkst das er ein Loligirl ist, zeigt schon das du wenigstens etwas gripps hast.“ Billy verzog das gesicht zu einem Grinsen. „ Wie soll man den mit nem Lolikind verwechseln? Normalerweiße würde er dann ja schreien auf alle zulaufen und Oni-sama schreien“ David blickte Billy von einem Moment auf den anderen an und brabbelte augenblicklich, in Windeseile los. Von Naruto, Parasyte und co redete, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Das einzige was ihn unterbrach war eine schwarzhaarige Frau die am Tisch der Professoren aufstand und den Saal verstummen ließ. Mit lauter Stimme fing sie an zu sprechen „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich heiße alle willkommen, die die letzten Tage an der Schule angekommen sind. Morgen Abend wird die Zeremonie zum neuen Schuljahr stattfinden, an der die Teams des neuen Jahrgangs bekannt gegeben werden. Professor Ozpin wird morgen wieder anwesend sein, wie auch einne neue Professorin.“ Billy lehnte sich zu Luci herüber, während die Professorin weiteredete, und fragte sie „Wer ist die Lehrerin, die die Rede hält?“ Luci erwiderte :“Das ist Professor Blackbird. Sie ist etwas streng und versteift was ihren Unterricht angeht aber sie ist im Grunde sehr freundlich.“ Billy hatte sich selbst dabei ertappt, wie seine Augen den Raum nach Teddy, dem Jungen vom See, absuchten. Er war etwas enttäuscht als er ihn nicht entdeckte. Anscheinend war auch Greg nicht da. Jedenfalls konnte er keinen von beiden sehen und deshalb wandte er sich wieder Professor Blackbird zu. „Nun genießt euer Abendessen“, sagte sie abschließend. Billy schaute verdutzt Luci an. Sie lächelte mit einem hämischen Grinsen. „Du hast nichts mitbekommen oder?“ fragte sie. Billy wurde rot und sagte schnell:“ Doch! Naja vieles….. okay nur den Anfang. Was hat sie sonst noch gesagt?“ Luci winkte ab und begann ihr Abendessen zu verspeisen. „Nichts Wichtiges. Nur das Übliche Geschwätz von wegen *Bereitet euch vor Blabla Macht Hausaufgabrn Blabla*“ Billy bemerkte wie hungrig er war als er Luci beim Essen zusah.

\--

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten gingen alle gemeinsam zu einem Raum, im Erdgeschoss, den sie Kaminzimmer nannten. Es war ein Mittelmäßig kleiner Raum, indem ein paar Sessel und Couches standen. Etwas weiter von der Tür entfernt war ein großer Kamin, dessen Feuer schwach loderte. Val setzte sich vor den Kamin, hob ihre Hand und ließ, aus ihren Händen, Feuer speien, dass die Glut erhitzte. Im ersten Moment schreckte Billy zurück und Kate kicherte. Val schaute ihn verwundert an. Billy fing sich wieder. „ Sry. Dass ist alles noch etwas neu für mich. Ich weiß erst seit ein paar Tagen das es sowas gibt.“ Val verstand und sprach in die Runde. „Wie wärs wenn wir dir unsere Fähigkeiten zeigen? Dann kommt es nicht zu seltsamen Überraschungen.“ Alle nickten und zeigten nacheinander Ihre Fähigkeiten. Val konnte Hitze kontrollieren , sowie Flamen und derweil erschaffen. Sie meinte ebenfalls dass ihre Mutter in der Lage war Magma zu erschaffen und, aus dessen fester Form, Waffen zu erstellen. Kate hatte extrem verstärkte Sinne und Wahrnehmung. Sie konnte aus Entfernungen von vielen Kilometern noch jemanden Erkennen. Wenn sie einen bestimmten Zustand hervorrufte, wurden ihre Augen weiß und glasig. In diesem Zustand verstärkten sich ihre Fähigkeiten nochmal um ein vielfaches und sie war praktisch in der Lage durch Wände zu sehen. Eli besaß die Kraft, jede Wunde augenblicklich zu heilen. Er wollte es nicht vorführen, da es anscheinend trotzdem weh tat, wenn er sich verletzte. Luci hatte eine besondere Fähigkeit. Sie war in der Lage die Welt in die Vergangenheit zu setzten. Aber umso weiter sie sie zurücksetzte und umso öfter nacheinander sie dies tat, wurde sie schnell schwach und womöglich ohnmächtig. Daniel konnte Wissen und Information anderer stehlen, aber behielt diese nur für wenige Minuten. Nate hatte keine besondere Kraft in dem Sinne. Er besaß einen unglaublichen Verstand, der nur mit Superintelligenz zu vergleichen war, und war in der Lage jede Information die er bekam zu speichern. Kurz gesagt, er konnte Nichts vergessen. Tommy machte kurz den anderen klar was er konnte, den Billy kannte seinen Spirit ja schon. Als nächstes zeigte Cassie ihre Macht. Sie konnte ihre Größe verändern wie sie wollte. Von 15 Meter Riesin bis 1 cm Zwerg konnte sie alles bewerkstelligen. Je nach Größe veränderten sich ihre Geschwindigkeit, Kraft und Abwehr. America konnte ihre Haut zu einem Titan-ähnlichem Metal umwandeln das ihr extreme Verteidigung und erhöhte Kraft einbrachte. Nun zuletzt war Billy an der Reihe. „Bitte seid vorsichtig. Ich verstehe meinen Spirit immer noch nicht richtig.“ Sagte er verunsichert. Alle hatten ihre Kräfte so gut unter Kontrolle. Und er? Er konnte nicht mal davon unterscheiden alles um ihm herum zu betäuben oder ein Glas umfallen zu lassen. Als ihn alle aus einer erwartenden, aber auch freundlichen, Haltung heraus ansahen, beruhigter er sich. Er konzentrierte sich drauf seinen Spirit durch seinen Körper fließen zu lassen. Der Raum begann sich in tiefes Blau zu hüllen das Billy aussendete. Ein paar kleine Blitze tanzten um ihn herum. Alle, außer Tommy bestaunten ihn mit offenen Mündern. Als Billy wieder aufhörte stürmten alle auf ihn ein und fragten was das gewesen war. Er wusste sich nicht zu helfen als eine Rau Stimme. Sie alle verstummen ließ, “Das was er da benutzt, ist das was man Chaosmagie nennt.“ Nun trat der Mann, den Billy Mittags in der Eingangshalle gesehen hatte, in den Raum. Alle schauten ihn verwirrt an. Nur Nate machte große Augen und sagte leise „Das ist einer der seltensten und Mächtigsten Spirits die existieren. Nur wenige Arisen hatten diesen Spirit.“ Alle glotzten Billy mit großen Augen an. Der Mann sagte nun mit einer etwas ernsten Stimme. „Nutzt eure Kräfte nicht innerhalb eurer Ausbildung ohne dazu Aufgefordert zu werden. Oder jedenfalls solange euch keiner sieht“ Den Letzten Satz beendete er mit einem Zwinkern. „Aber geht jetzt ins Bett. Es ist schon spät.“ Alle trotteten die Tür hinaus Richtung Treppen. „Gute Nacht Professor Branwen.“ sagte Val und verließ, hinter Billy, als letzte den Raum.

\--

Sie trafen sich alle noch einmal vor den Zimmern und unterhielten sich ein bisschen. America regte sich darüber auf dass man nicht in die Zimmer anderer Schüler über Nacht bleiben durfte. Eli stieß Billy mit dem Ellenbogen und witzelte :“ Sie Schule denkt dass wir sonst sofort über die Mädchen herfallen.“ Billy setzte ein Geinsen auf und erwiderte:“ Naja bei mir müssen die sich, wegen den Mädchen, keine Sorgen machen.“ Eli kniff kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen aber lachte dann. „Alles klar“ sagte er ebenfalls grinsend. Val versicherte Billy :“America ist auch so, also bist du net der Einzige.“ David schaute sich verwirrt um und fragte :“ Bei was der Einzige?“ Cassie verdrehte die Augen und sagte :“ Net der Einzige der lieber zu dem gleichen Geschlecht kommen würde.“ Sie und Billy fingen gleichzeitig an zu kichern. David schaute immer noch ratlos und wandte sich zu America. Sie machte es kurz und schmerzlos :“ Billy ist schwul. Mein Gott. Du checkst auch wirklich gar nichts.“ David überlegte eine Moment dann weiteten sich seine Augen :“ Ahhhh, Achso.“ Val gab sich einen Facepalm, fast synchron mit Kate. Sie redeten noch etwas über die Schule und wie der Tag morgen wohl aussehen mag. Aber Billy erkannte etwas, was er vorher noch nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Er war umgeben von Menschen die ihn so mochten wie er ist. Sie lachten mit ihm und verstanden was er dachte und wie er die Dinge sah. Auf seiner alten Schule hätte er sich so etwas niemals erträumen lassen können. Langsam gingen alle nacheinander in ihre Zimmer und als Billy gerade dabei war seine Tür zu schließen, hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Als er wieder in den Gang sah, ging auf der anderen Seite des Flurs eine Tür zu. Er dachte er hätte sich das nur eingebildet und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach da er nicht wusste dass ein Blonder Junge, mit hohem Herzschlag hinter der Tür die zugegangen war, stand.

\--

Er war umgeben von Wasser. Billy sah wie Licht um ihn umher tanzte. Er fühlte sich als würde er in die Unendlichkeit hineingleiten. Dann sah er ein Licht vor sich auftauchen. Aus weiter ferne dachte er eine Stimme zu hören. Als er dem Licht immer näher kam, wurde sie immer lauter. „Finde….. es…… zum Ende. …“ Als die Stimme immer deutlicher wurde, hörte er eine andere. „Finde…….. den ……. Weg“ Er versuchte zu ihnen zu schwimmen aber plötzlich umgaben ihn rote Blitze die überall in seinen Körper einschlugen. Er fühlte sich, als würde seine Haut in Flammen stehen. Dunkelheit begann seinen Körper zu verschlingen. Billy sah in Rote Augen die ihn aus der Finsternis anstarrten. Vor ihm bildete sich ein Speer aus Feuer und Blitzen. Er raste mit extremer Geschwindigkeit auf Billys Gesicht zu. Als er nur noch einen Zentimeter entfernt war kniff Billy seine Augen zu und schreckte aus seinem Bett hoch.

\--

Nachdem Billy vergeblich versucht hatte zu schlafen, schaute er auf die seinen Wecker, den er in seinem Nachttisch gefunden hat. Es war bereits 6 Uhr und er entschied aufzustehen. Er schielte durch den Raum und bemerkte dass auf seinem Schreibtisch Kleidung lag, die er Gestern nicht bemerkt hatte. Es war ein schwarzer Anzug mit roten Rändern. Auf ihm lag ein Zettel auf dem geschrieben stand Schuluniform für Veranstaltungen und besondere Anlässe. Billy zuckte mit den Schultern, griff nach einem Handtuch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und Lichtstrahlen schienen durch die Fenster des Treppenhauses. Er rieb dich die Augen als er um die Ecke der Badezimmertür bog. Plötzlich stieß er auf unerwarteten Widerstand. Mit dem Kopf knallte er gegen jemanden der gerade das Badezimmer verlassen wollte. Die Wucht war so groß, dass er nach hinter kippte und auf seinem Hintern landete. Er rieb sich den Po und hörte wie die Person etwas sagte. „Oh ähm …. Sorry. Ich wollte dich nicht umrennen. Nächstes mal passe ich mehr darauf wo ich hinlaufe.“ Die Stimme war tief aber trotzdem sehr warm und freundlich. Er blickte auf und bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Vor ihm stand Teddy, mit nicht mehr bekleidet als einem Handtuch um seine Hüfte. In seiner linken Hand hielt er seine Kleidung. Er lächelte Billy mit seinem warmen Lächeln an aber man sah, dass er etwas rot um die Wangen war und Billy glaubte Verlegenheit in seiner Stimme gespürt zu haben. Billy starrte auf den Jungen vor ihm dessen muskulöser Körper Billy wortwörtlich ins Gesicht gedrückt wurden und er fühlte wie seine Wangen sich brennend Rot färbten. Er wollte im Boden versinken. Billy sprang auf, haspelte etwas das eine Entschuldigung sein sollte, zwängte sich an Teddy vorbei in den Raum und stolperte in eine der Duschen. Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr aus dieser Kabine rauskommen.

\--

Billy verbrachte geschlagene 20 Minuten unter der Dusche wegen offensichtlichen Gründen. Als er fertig war und die Kabine verließ, stand Tommy auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und kämmte sich die Haare. „Alles klar du Hengst?“ sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und blickte auf die Stelle, an der Billy mit Teddy zusammengestoßen war. Billy wurde augenblicklich wieder rot und motzte seinen Bruder an: „Shut up.“ Billy machte sich ebenfalls seine Haare zurecht und verließ nach seinem Bruder das Badezimmer. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer, bemerkte er dass Kate’s Tür offenstand. Anscheinend war sie nicht da, den der Raum war menschenleer. Er schaute sich etwas um. Ihr Zimmer unterschied sich nicht besonders von seinem, bis auf ein Adventure Time Poster, dass neben der Tür hing. Kate hatte wohl doch das ein oder andere Fandom. Billy verließ das Zimmer und als er die Klinke seiner Zimmertür ergriff merkte er wie jemand, von Richtung Treppe, auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Er drehte sich um und sah vor sich Teddy, diesmal angekleidet, stehen. Billy versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht rot zu werden und unterdrückte sein Fiepsen. „Hey. Ähm Tut mir leid nochmal wegen vorhin. Ich bin so ein Tollpatsch.“, sagte er etwas verlegen. „Nein Nein. Es war meine Schuld ich bin in dich gestoßen. Ich meine gelaufen. Argh… Sorry.“ Omg, Billy. Was redest du für einen Bullshit. „äh“ stammelte Billy vor sich hin. Teddy fing ohne Vorwarnung an zu lachen. Das half nur bedingt, aber wenigstens war es jetzt keine peinliche Stille mehr. „Wir haben uns noch gar nicht Vorgestellt. Ich bin Teddy.“ sagte er mit ruhiger freundlicher Stimme und hielt seine Hand Richtung Billy. Billy ergriff sie und sagte, als er sich beruhigt hatte: „Billy“ Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, weil er fast ausrastete, nur weil ein unglaublich heißer und auch noch freundlicher Typ seine Hand schüttelte. Teddy schaute kurz auf den Boden und blickte dann wieder Billy an. „Hättest du gleich Lust zum Frühstück zu gehen?“ Billy gefroren die Adern bei dieser Frage. Er überschlug sich bei seiner Antwort :“Ja klar. Auf jeden Fall. Natürlich. Ich brauch noch einen Moment. Warte.“ Teddy nickte und blieb stehen als Billy in sein Zimmer stürmte, die Tür schloss und sich auf seine Kleidung stürzte. Ich werde gleich mit DEM Teddy etwas unternehmen. Diese Gedanken ließen ihn förmlich ohnmächtig werden. Als er seine Kleidung angezogen hatte, riss er die Tür auf und folgte Teddy die Treppen hinunter.

\--

Es war unglaublich wie gut er sich mit Teddy verstand. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Spiel. Beide konnten frei über alles reden. Sie lachten und Billy wurde immer gelassener. Er bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Teddy schon seit Jahren kennen würde. Als die beiden die Tür zum Essensaal passiert hatten, sah Billy Kate und America an einem Tisch alleine ein paar Brötchen essen. Billy und Teddy holten sich etwas von den Platten nahe der Tür und setzten sich neben sie. America grüßte die beiden fröhlich mit Brot im Munde und Kate setzte ihr gewöhnliches hämisches Grinsen auf. Billy war ihr einen bösen Blick zu und war erleichtert das Teddy nichts bemerkte. Sie unterhielten sich über die Zeremonie, die diesen Abend stattfinden würde und wer wohl der neue Professor sein wird, da Miss Scamander nicht da ist. Kate starrte wieder in Richtung der Oberstufler und die anderen drei fingen an zu kichern. „Haltet die Schnautze“ sagte sie mit einem Bösen einschüchternden Blick. Die anderen wurden augenblicklich still. Hinter ihnen hörte Billy eine Stimme, die ihn innerhalb von Sekunden wütend machte.“Ey Teddy. Komm, wir hauen ab.“ Billy und Teddy drehten sich um. Teddy wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Billy aufstand und Greg böse anfunkelte. “Teddy ist nicht dein Schoßhund. Hör auf ihn immer herumzuzerren wie es dir gerade passt“ Greg baute sich vor Billy auf, der aber nicht zurück wich. „Wer hat gesagt das es dich etwas angeht?“ „Zufällig ist Teddy mit uns hier hergekommen, also zieh leine.“ Teddy stellte sich ebenfalls auf und unterbrach die anderen. „Billy, es ist schon okay.“ Dann folgte er Greg aus dem Raum. Billy hatte das Gefühl als würde er erfrieren. Gerade eben noch wollte er Greg durch den Raum schleudern aber jetzt dachte er an nichts mehr und sackte auf seinem Platz zusammen. Kate und America ärgerten sich über Greg. Billy hatte dazu keinen Impuls und sagte für den Rest des Morgens kein Wort mehr. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er zusammen mit Eli, Nate, David und Tommy. Sie saßen im Kaminzimmer und vertrieben sich die Zeit. Billy hatte versucht sich Teddy aus dem Kopf zu schlagen was nicht besonders gut funktionierte. Jedenfalls war die Ablenkung, durch seine Freunde, eine kleine Hilfe. Am Abend gingen sie auf ihre Zimmer und machten sich für die Zeremonie fertig. Auf dem weg Richtung Essens-saal bemerkte wie Teddy vor der Saaltür stand und auf jemanden wartete. Al er Billy erblickte hellte sich seine Miene auf und er hob die Hand. Billy wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, aber lief fast automatisch auf ihn zu. Teddy machte den Mund auf aber Billy kam ihm zuvor:“ Tut mir leid wegen heute morgen. Das war unangebracht von mir.“ Teddy sah ihn mit seinem schiefen Grinsen an.“ Nein, ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Greg ist manchmal wirklich ein Arschloch und er sollte mit keinem so herumspringen.“ Beide sahen sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen an und fingen an zu lachen. Billy hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen das aber keines Wegs unangenehm war. Teddy hielt ihm die Tür auf und beide schritten in den Saal, der nun komplett anders aussah. Vor dem Lehrertisch war nun ein Podest aufgebaut. Die Tische waren nach 4 Tischreihen geordnet und die Tische, die dem Podest am nächsten standen, waren immer frei. Die anderen aus dem ersten Jahrgang waren schon alle neben dem Podest versammelt. Teddy und Billy stellten sich neben Kate und Eli die sich flüsternd unterhielten. Billy erkannte alle außer drei Mädchen und einen Jungen. Zwei der Mädchen waren offensichtlich Zwillinge den sie Unterschieden sich vom Aussehen her praktisch nicht. Sie waren ungefähr so groß wie Luci und hatten schwarze Haare. Der einzige Unterscheid den Billy aus der Ferne ausmachen konnte, war dass die eine einen Pony trug und die andere etwas längere Haare hatte. Das andere Mädchen hatte Blonde Haare, die sie zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden hatte. Sie war ungefähr so groß wie Val. Der Junge war etwas kleiner als Eli und hatte kurze brauen Haare. Er konnte nicht erkennen ob sie gegellt waren oder nur fettig. Nach ein paar Minuten erhob sich Professor Ozpin und stellte sich an das Podest. Der gesamte Saal verstummte und blickte den Professor an. Er begann, nachdem niemand mehr redete, zu sprechen. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Seid herzlich willkommen zum Neuen Schuljahr der Warden Academy. Ich wünsche allen Schülern, die neu an unsere Schule gekommen sind, einen guten Start. Leider ist unsere langjährige und geschätzte Professorin Raven Scamander letzte Woche verstorben. „ Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle aber erstarb schnell wieder. „ Aber Professor Ironwood war so freundlich sich bereitzustellen um den leeren Platz einzunehmen.“ Billy bemerkte erst jetzt dass jemand auf dem Platz saß, den er gestern leer gesehen hatte. Professor Ironwood war ein Mann um die 50er, trug einen weißen Anzug und seine haare waren an den Seiten schon ein gegraut. Er machte seinen einschüchternden und forschen Eindruck. Er war nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Billy und sah trainiert aus. Professor Ironwood begann mit einer durchdringenden Stimme zu sprechen „Danke Professor Ozpin für ihre Worte. Wir bedauern alle den Verlust on Professor Scamander aber lasst sie uns als Held in Erinnerung behalten. Sie ist dabei gestorben, die Unschuldigen zu retten. So wie es nur ein wahrer Wächter tun würde. Ich werde ihren Platz in Ehren halten und euch zu genauso starken und mutigen Wächtern ausbilden, wie sie es war.“ Der Professor setzte sich wieder und Professor Ozpin fuhr fort. „Nun gut. Kommen wir zu den Teams. Team 4 wird geleitet von Professor Blackbird und beinhaltet die Schüler: Nathaniel Richards, David Alleyne, Kuraiko Kobayashi und Hikari Kobayashi.“ Billy bemerkte wie David und Nate sich ,zusammen mit den Zwillingen, an den Tisch setzten der von der Tür am weitesten entfernt war. „Team 3 wird geleitet von Professor Dream und beinhaltet die Schüler: Cassandra Lang, America Chavez, Hayley Quinn und Leniad Smith.“ Cassie und America setzten sich nebeneinander an den tish rechts von Team 4. Das blonde Mädchen und der braunhaarige Junge trotteten ihnen hinterher. „Team 2 wird geleitet von Professor Branwen und beinhaltet die Schüler: Katherine Bishop, Valindra Warhead, Elijah Bradley und Lucina Zero.“ Als die anderen vier sich an den Tisch neben Team 3 setzten, wurde Billy langsam bewusst worauf das hinauslief. „ Und zu guter Letzt, Team 1 wird geleitet von Professor Ironwood und beinhaltet die Schüler, William Kaplan, Thomas Shepherd, Gregory Norris und Theodore Altman.“ Billy machte innerlich einen Herzsprung als er gemeinsam mit Teddy zum Tisch lief. Es war ihm egal das Greg in seinem Team war. Als er sich neben Teddy setzte und er ihn anlächelte und Teddy zurück grinste, wusste Billy dass es ein tolles Jahr werden würde.


	3. Love and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Erste Schulwoche und mal eine längere Kampfszene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. Ich wollte eigentlich schon Früher updaten, aber ohne wirkliche Motivation und Ideen schreibe ich nur Mist. Vor ein Paar Tagen dann: BOOM. Ideen und so. Als Info nebenbei... Mein Beta-Leser hat keine Zeit deswegen könnten theoretisch etwas mehr Fehler auftauchen. Ich überarbeite das Kapitel nochmal aber die Endfassung kommt erst Später. Das neue Kapitel will ich aber euch auch nicht vorenthalten deswegen, viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3. ^^

**Chapter 3**

**Love and Life**

Billy wurde von dem Alarm seines Weckers geweckt. Nachdem er seine Augen öffnete, merkte er dass seine Scroll blinkte. Die Scroll war etwas, dass man am meisten mit einem Handy vergleichen könnte. Sie wurden am vorherigen Abend an alle Schüler verteilt. Durch sie war es möglich alle anderen Schüler und Professoren zu kontaktieren, den Stundenplan einzusehen, die Hausaufgaben und so weiter. Aber es zeigte auch den momentanen Status der anderen Teammitglieder. Alle Teams bekamen ebenfalls einen Anführer zugewiesen. Nate führte Team 4 an. Billy kannte ihn nicht besonders gut und er kam ihm bei seinem ersten Treffen etwas still und zurückhaltend vor, aber er konnte sich vorstellen dass er auf taktischer Ebene mehr als fähig war. Team 3 hatte America als Anführerin. Sie war Billy sehr sympathisch und aufgeweckt gegenüber. Es kam ihr vor als würde er mit seiner kleinen Schwester reden wenn sie ihn vollbrabbelte. Team 2 wurde von Eli geleitet. Er schien einen vielversprechenden Charakter zu haben aber, bei den ganzen Mädchen konnte er sich nie wirklich durchsetzen. Und bei seinem Team wurde er, überraschender Weise, zum Anführer gekürt. Billy fiel fast vom Stuhl als Professor Ozpin seinen Namen aussprach. Er hatte sich nie wirklich dazu in der Lage gesehen. Natürlich hatte er großes Interesse an Strategie und Taktik, aber er hatte ebenfalls große Angst davor seine Teammitglieder zu enttäuschen. Besonders weil er Teddy im Team hatte. Billy bemerkte den gesamten Abend über, wie Greg ihn böse anblitzte während er mit Teddy sprach. Aber in den Momenten, in denen er sich mit Teddy unterhielt, waren ihm alle anderen Umstände egal. Die Erinnerungen des gestrigen Abends ließen Billy wieder auf Wolke sieben schweben, bis er von dem Vibrieren seiner Scroll aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde. Billy stand auf, rieb sich den Kopf, stolperte über seine Kleidungsstücke die auf dem Boden verteilt waren und ergriff den kleinen weißen flachen Gegenstand. Es war eine Nachricht von Eli. Bitte rette mich. Alleine mit drei Mädchen zu frühstücken ist die reinste Hölle. Billy musste grinsen und zog sich an. Er entschied sich für den üblichen blauen Hoodie. Im Prinzip sah man Billy in nichts anderem mehr. Auf dem weg zum Essenssaal traf er America und Cassie die den Flur Richtung Bad entlanggingen. Er grüßte sie zurück und stolperte, immer noch im Halbschlaf, die Treppen hinunter. Am Saal angekommen erblickte er Team 2 das an einem großen Tisch saß. Eli sah aus als würde er gleich vor Aggression explodieren und Val und Kate machten sich einen Spaß daraus ihn dazu zu bringen. Luci war wie immer total auf das Essen vlr ihr fixiert und haute sich ein Toast nach dem anderen rein. Billy nahm Platz neben Eli und genau in dem Moment lenkte Val, Kates Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Glass Vase die auf dem Büffettisch stand. Kate sprang auf und spurtete auf die Vase zu währe dessen sie „EISTEEEEE“ schrie. Eli verdrehte die Augen stand auf, und folgte Kate zum Tisch. Derweil hatte Billy und Luci eine hitzige Konversation über, welche Fire Emblem Ships die besten wären. „Xander und Odin wären so cuuuuuute.“ „ Ich denke nicht das die wirklich passen würden. Ike und Nephenee wären hundert mal besser.“ sagte Billy gewissenhaft. Kate kam mit zwei großen Gläsern gefüllt zurück an den Tisch und rief „SASODEI FOR THE WIN.“ Sie ließ sich neben Val zurück auf ihren Platz fallen während Billy die Augen verdrehte. „Die Naruto Ships kommen später.“ Er flüsterte ihr aber leise zu „ShikamaruxTemari is trotzdem besser.“ Kate warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und Lea musste lachen. Einen Moment später wurde Billy rot als er bemerkte wie sich eine große Gestalt neben ihn fallen ließ. „Ich gebe Billy recht. ShikamaruxTemari ist wirklich cuter.“ Kate warf Teddy ebenfalls ihren Todesblick zu, dieser aber lächelte nur mit seinem freundlichen Grinsen zurück. „Fahr zur Hölle, Altman“ sagte Kate zynisch. Billy erwiderte „Du kannst ihn nicht dafür bestrafen, dass er den besseren Geschmack hat.“  
\--  
Nach dem Führstück machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde bei Professor Ironwood. Als Billy den Raum betrat bemerkte er wie alle schon da waren außer Tommy. Er wusste dass sein Bruder sich nichts aus Pünktlichkeit machte oder allem anderen was mit Schule zu tun hatte. Er nahm in der ersten Reihe neben Teddy platz, der sich bereits neben Greg gesetzt hatte. Greg funkelte ihn wie immer hämisch an. Als alle Schüler Platz genommen hatten, begann Professor Ironwood zu sprechen. „Willkommen zu unserer ersten Stunde Yokai-Lehre. In diesem Unterrichtsfach werden wir alle Arten von Fabelwesen und Yokai kennenlernen und behandeln. Zu ihrem Grundverständnis; Fabelwesen sind grundlegend nichts Böses, aber sind trotz dessen nicht Ungefährlich. Sobald aber der Virus dessen Geistes bemächtigt, werden sie Yokai genannt. Sie sind in 5 verschiedene Gefahrenstufen eingeteilt. Von kleinen Nagetieren und Käfern bis zu Drachen und Greifen.“ Billy rief sich seine erste Begegnung mit einem Yokai in den Sinn und erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Er sah vor sich das schwarze Fell die weißen Klauen und Knochen die wie ein äußeres Skelett seine Haut verzierten. Und die roten Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Als er sich umsah erkannte Billy dass er nicht der einzige war dem ein ungutes Gefühl durch den Körper fuhr. Die beiden Mädchen aus Team 4 und sein Bruder sahen ebenfalls etwas mitgenommen aus. Professor Ironwood entging dieses Unbehagen nicht und seine Stimme wechselte zu einem etwas ernsteren Ton. „Vielleicht haben ein paar von euch schon vom eben erwähnten schwarzen Virus gehört. Er verwandelt selbst die harmlosesten und freundlichsten Fabelwesen in gefährliche und tödliche Monster. Seid auf der Hut, denn er kann ebenfalls Menschen befallen. Deswegen haltet euch unbedingt von befallenen Yokai fern.“ Er zeichnete ein Beispiel für jede Gefahrenstufe an die Tafel und nannte ein paar Kriterien für die Einteilung. Val und Cassie war wie ergriffen von den Worten des Professors und schrieben alles begeistert nieder. Luci und Tommy verfolgten , nicht ganz so energisch aber trotzdem interessiert, den Unterricht. Teddy war, wie der Rest der Klasse, fast eingeschlafen. Billy stupste ihn sachte an und er schreckte kurz hoch. Professor Ironwood schien nichts bemerkt zu haben aber, Teddy‘s Wangen wurden leicht rot bei dem Klang von Billys leisen Kichern. Billy lehnte sich etwas hinüber und konnte erkennen das Greg damit beschäftigt war etwas in sein Notizbuch zu kritzeln. Er konnte es nicht genau erkennen aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Nachdem die Stunde geendet hatte, wartete Teddy am Eingang auf Billy und Tommy. Neben ihm stand Greg der offensichtlich von der Idee zu warten nicht besonders angetan war. Ihm riss der Geduldsfaden und stürmte zum Nächsten Unterrichtsraum. Billy stellte sich neben Teddy während Tommy noch seine Sachen einpackte. "Was ist eigentlich mit Greg los?" fragte Billy unscheinbar. Teddy rollte mit den Augen. "Ihm passt die Teameinteilung nicht." Billy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Mh... Es ist wohl offensichtlich, dass er mich nicht besonders mag oder?" Als Teddy darauf antworten wollte, durchbrach Val, hüpfend, den Storm aus Schülern. "WHOOO Yokailehre ist so GEIL." Billy fasste sich vor Fremdschämen an den Kopf, während Teddy sich nicht davon abhalten konnte zu grinsen. "Anscheinend gibt es doch jemanden, dem mein Unterricht gefällt." sagt eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Billy drehte den Kopf und bemerkte das Professor Ironwood amüsiert die Szene betrachtete. Billy fügte seinem Kommentar hinzu "Val hat mir erzählt dass, sie ein Tierliebhaber ist." Der Professor lächelte ihm zu und fuhr fort. "Kommt ihr gut als Gruppe zurecht?" Teddy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Billy machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, konnte sich aber davon abhalten. "Ähm.... ja ...denke schon." "Ich erwarte beim Kampftraining am Freitag vollen Einsatz eurer Seits." Die beiden Jungen nickten und versuchten so höflich wie möglich das weite zu suchen. Wie üblich trafen sich alle zum Abendessen im großen Saal. Billy fiel sofort auf dass Teddy nicht da war. Sein gewöhnlicher Platz neben Billy war leer und ebenfalls bemerkte Billy dass Greg fehlte. Er fragte Tommy ob er wüsste wo sie abgeblieben wären. "Teddy meinte vorhin, dass er Greg seid Yokailehre nicht mehr gesehen hat. Er ist vielleicht auf der Suche nach ihm." Für den Rest des Abends ließ sich keiner von Beiden mehr blicken und so entschied sich Billy schlafen zu gehen.  
\--  
Am Tag darauf hatten sie morgens Kunstunterricht im Freien. Sie durften sich auf dem Gelände umsehen und eine geeignete Landschaft abzeichnen. Billy hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Er war noch nie ein großer Künstler gewesen und daher stellte sich die Aufgabe als mehr als nur schwierig heraus. Der junge Arisen wanderte am Weg entlang, denn er vor ein paar Tagen mit Kate entlang geschritten war. Komplett planlos lief er umher. Als Billy die Geduld verlor kam die Wut in ihm hoch und er setzte sich trotzig auf den Boden. Es war eine seiner liebsten Angewohnheiten, die er als Kind hatte. So konnte er einfach die ganze Welt um ihn herum verstummen lassen. Alles fühlte sich viel sanfter und ruhiger an, wenn er in diesem Stadium war. Wie als würde er durch die Leere gleiten, nur er und seine Gedanken. Dann merkte er wie sich ein großer Schatten vor ihm auftat, der die Morgensonne verdeckte. Billy öffnete seine Augen und blickte hinauf zu Teddy, der ihn mit seinem wunderbaren, aber auch etwas Mitleidigen Blick anlachte. "Weißt du? Es gibt bessere Orte um ein Nickerchen zu machen. Gib mir deine Hand." Billy fühlte, wie so oft wenn er in seiner Nähe war, wie seine Backen sich scharlachrot färbten. Er nahm Teddy's Hand und dieser stellte ihn ohne Probleme auf die Beine. Seine große Hand fühlte sich fest und massiv an, aber sie hatte auch etwas samtes. Billy sagte kleinlaut "Danke." und grinste zurück. "Hast du zufällig irgendwelche Ideen, was man zeichnen könnte? Sowas lag mir noch nie wirklich." Teddy nickte und sagte "Ich zeig dir einen Ort, der mich immer inspiriert und beruhigt."  
\--  
Teddy schlenderte langsam den Weg entlang, mit Billy an seiner Seite. Es fühlte sich an wie eh und je. Billy hatte nie das Gefühl, dass die Gespräche zwischen ihnen an Kraft verloren. Egal was er sagte, es schien immer zu passen. Nach ein paar Minuten, bemerkte Billy, dass sie am See angekommen waren. Dieses Mal war das Antlitz des See's viel heller und strahlender als zuvor. Die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten sich im Wasser und veranstalteten ein wahres Spektakel. Der See lag trotz dessen ruhig und still da. Einen Moment später war der Junge neben ihm verschwunden. Als Billy sich umsah, erblickte er Teddy, wie er, mit dem Zeichenblock unter seinem Arm, den Weg verlassen hatte und zu einem Baumstumpf lief der nahe des Ufers quer lag. Er erkannte den Baumstumpf sofort wieder. Es war der gleiche Ort, an dem Billy, Teddy zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er folgte Teddy hinunter zum Ufer und beide nahmen nebeneinander platz. Billy starrte weiterhin hinaus auf die See. "Es ist wirklich atemberaubend hier. Ich mochte schon immer das Meer und die See" "Tja es ist das, was wohl hier dem am nähsten kommt. Entschuldige, dass ich das Erste mal, als wir uns gesehen haben, abgehauen bin." sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Billy antwortete nicht sofort. "Kein Problem. Aber wieso machst du eigentlich alles was er will?" Teddy schaute einen Augenblick auf den Boden und fuhr mit seinen Schuhen durch den Sand. "Was meinst du genau?" Billy wandte seinen Kopf zu Teddy und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Seine blauen Augen, die wie das Meer schimmerten, hatten plötzlich etwas trauriges inne. Etwas, dass tief in seinem Innern war, dass er vor der Welt verschloss und es kam Billy vor, als wurde er es als Einziger sehen können. "Ich meine Greg. Du verhältst dich so, als wärst du sein Schoßhund." Teddy wandte seinen Blick gegen die See und seufzte. "Es ....Es ist kompliziert. Aber bitte mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Ich komm schon klar." Nachdem Teddy gesprochen hatte setzte er wieder sein warmes Grinsen auf. Die Kälte, die Billy gesehen hatte, war verschwunden, aber er würde es nicht vergessen. Billy ergriff seinen Zeichenstift und begann auf seinen Block zu kritzeln. "Hab doch gesagt das dieser Ort Wunder wirkt." sagte Teddy lachend.  
\--  
Ihre Nachmittagsstunde war Heilkunde bei Professor Dream. Billy war verwundert als er die Krankenschwester in einem, für ihn ungewohnten, roten Gewand erblickte. Sie lächelte ihm zu und fragte "Guten Tag Billy. Wie geht es deinem Kopf?" Billy bedankte sich der Nachfrage und setzt sich zu Tommy, der schon Platz genommen hatte. "Guten Morgen Allerseits. Ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen zu unserer ersten Stunde Heilkunde. Mein Name ist Professor Cathlyn Dream." Billy hatte den Eindruck dass, sie eine nette und aufgeweckte Professorin war. Sie funkelte alle mit einem Strahlenden lächeln an. Normalerweise war Billy der, der sich aus seinem Team am meisten meldete aber Teddy war vollkommen in seinem Element. Ganz aufgeweckt riss er bei jeder Frage die Hand hoch. Billy hatte auch Interesse am Unterricht, aber es lag wohl mehr an seiner Professorin als an dem Stoff selbst. Billy fragte Teddy leise "Wie zur Hölle kannst du so viel davon wissen?" Teddy musste grinsen, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte "Vor der Schule wollte ich immer Arzt werden." Billy glotzte ihn mit großen Augen an und fragte sich wie jemand so Toll sein kann. Teddy war freundlich, sah unglaublich aus, wollte anderen Menschen helfen und sie beschützen und war obendrein noch ein Geek. In seinen Gedanken verloren, bemerkte er gar nicht wie er Teddy mit sabberndem Mund anstarrte. Als er sich fing, war er erleichtert, dass Teddy nichts davon mitbekommen hatte, aber natürlich hörte er Kates vertrautes Kichern eine Reihe hinter ihm. Als er sein Gesicht zu ihr wandte, zwinkerte sie ihm zu und blickte dann Teddy an. Billy verdrehte die Augen, blickte wieder nach vorne und konzentrierte sich auf Professor Dream's Worte. ".....Im Kampf ist es sehr wichtig in der Lage zu sein Erste Hilfe zu leisten. Wenn nicht gerade ein fähiger Heiler zur Stelle ist, liegt es an auch dem Verletzten zu helfen. Ihr könnt in manchen Situationen so zwischen Leben und Tod entscheiden." Sie erklärte noch ein paar Tipps wie man jemanden reanimierte oder am Leben erhielt. "So, für die nächste Stunde übt ihr nochmal mit einem Partner, wie man jemanden reanimiert. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr es mir nächste Stunde vorführt." Teddy blickte schon zu Billy und dieser blickte erwartungsvoll zurück. "Billy wie wäre es wenn du zusammen mit Greg unser erstes Paar wirst?" sagte Professor Dream, die Plötzlich vor seinem Tisch stand. Er blickte sie unwürdig an und sah zu Teddy der betrübt seine Bücher anstarrte. Teddy sah plötzlich auf und lächelte Billy wieder mit seinem schiefen Grinsen an. Es hatte dieses mal etwas Enttäuschtes inne, dass Billy innerlich fast zerriss. Billy machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber es ging unter im Tumult, der losbrach als die Klasse den Raum verließ. Professor Dream erhob nochmal ihre Stimme. "Bevor ich es vergesse: Alle Schüler die schon eine Waffe besitzen, sollen sich unten am Planer für Waffenkunde eintragen. Diese bekommen den Unterricht gut geschrieben."  
\--  
Billy schaffte es sich irgendwie, am folgenden Tag, sich durch den Fremdsprachenunterricht und Alchemie durchzuringen. Die beiden Fächer waren wirklich nicht seine Stärken. Umso mehr freute er sich auf Waffenkunde. Jedes Schüler durfte dort seine eigene Waffe konstruieren. Sein Bruder hatte natürlich seine schon und konnte deswegen faulenzen. Aber er war ganz überrascht als sich Teddy vor dem Saal verabschiedete. Billy blieb verdutzt stehen. "Du hast auch schon deine Waffe?!?" sagte er ungläubig. Teddy rieb sich den Nacken und grinste ihn belämmert an. "Äh..... Ja so zu sagend schon." Als Billy ihn weiter argwöhnisch beäugte musste er lachen und sagte abschließend. "Spätestens am Freitag siehst du was ich meine." Er winkte ihm beim gehen noch einmal zu und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Gang. Billy rollte mit den Augen und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Er setzte sich an einen der vorderen Bänke, an denen auch Eli saß. Sie unterhielten sich kurz bis ein Mann, mit rabenschwarzen Haar, in den Raum torkelte. Er hatte in der einen Hand einen Flachmann und trug ein weißes Sakko mit schwarzen Hosen. Auf seinem Rücken prangerte ein silbernes Schwert, dessen Klinge viele Abschnitte besaß. Es erinnerte Billy an ein Cuttermesser. Der Schaft hatte auch etwas, das man mit einem Uhrwerk vergleichen werden konnte. Richtig einordnen konnte er es nicht, aber es sah trotzdem eindrucksvoll aus. Billy viel wieder ein wo er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. Es war einer der Professoren, die an der Einschulung teilgenommen hatten. Der Professor ließ sich in seinen Sitz fallen und nahm die Klassenliste in die Hand. „Sind alle da?“ rief er gurgelnd in die Klasse. Alle sahen sich gegenseitig an. Die einzigen die fehlten waren Teddy, Tommy und Nate. Der Professor verdrehte die Augen, seufzte und erhob sich. „Scheiß drauf.“ Sagte er, bevor er einen weiter Schluck aus seinem Flachmann trank. „Also… Hat irgendeiner schon ne Ahnung worum es eigentlich in dem Fach geht?“ Wieder sahen sich die Schüler gegenseitig verwirrt an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht ernsthaft ihr Lehrer sein. Ein paar Schüler meldeten sich. Eli sagte daraufhin „Es geht um Waffen?“ Der Professor setzte sich auf das Pult „Gute Antwort Sherlock. 100 Punkte. Sie bekommen eine Waschmaschine.“ Eli ließ verdutzt die Hand sinken und sank in seinem Platz zusammen. „Es geht darum, dass ihr im Kampf nicht verreckt. Wenn ihr da draußen seid, steht zwischen euch und eurem Gegner nur eure Waffe. Sobald ihr euch nicht mehr verteidigen könnt, seid ihr schon tot.“ Er lief durch den Gang und blieb vor America stehen. „Egal wie stark ihr seid,“ er ging an Eli vorbei „Egal wie viel Einsatz ihr gebt,“ er bog an Cassie vorbei „Egal wie groß oder klein,“ letztlich trat er vor Billy „Egal wer ihr seid, sobald ihr sterbt ist es vorbei.“ Der Professor setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich heiße Professor Branwen und ich bringe euch bei wie ihr nicht verreckt.“ Der Rest der Stunde lief nicht besonders gut ab. Professor Branwen wies die Schüler an aufzuschreiben was für eine Art von Waffe sie wollen würden. Ein paar kritzelten aufgeregt auf ihren Blättern herum, andere überlegten und sahen sich ratlos um. Am Ende sammelte der Professor alle Blätter ein. Er überflog lustlos den gesamten Stapel. „Langweilig… unkreativ…unrealistisch…Was soll das bitte sein?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich. „Bis nächstes mal schreibt ihr den Text nochmal. Dieses Mal will ich etwas richtiges sehen.“ Die Schüler begannen sich zu erheben und den Raum zu verlassen. America war etwas erzürnt da sie solche Professoren nicht wirklich mochte. Tommy wäre bestimmt begeistert gewesen. Kurai und Hikari waren hin und weg. „Oh mein Gott, sieht der heiß aus.“ tuschelte Hikari aufgeregt. „Ja, ich weiß. Alda.“ brabbelte Kurai. Billy musste zugeben, dass Professor Branwen nicht schlecht aussah. Billy verließ zusammen mit Luci das Klassenzimmer. „Ist Professor Branwen immer so?“ fragte Billy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Luci grinste. „Naja Ich find ihn toll. Er hat mich gefunden und in die Schule gebracht weißt du?“ Billy wurde stutzig. „Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt Tot. Du musst wissen, Ich komme aus einer Welt die nicht so ist wie deine. Bei uns können sich die Fabelwesen offen zeigen. Eine der Nachteile ist, dass wir nicht so viel Technik haben wie andere Dimensionen.“ Luci lächelte leicht. „Viele Dimensionen werden in anderen Dimensionen, in anderer Form bekannt. Zum Beispiel ist meine Welt das Vorbild für Fire Emblem gewesen.“ Billy blieb stehen und riss den Mund auf. „Du .. äh..Wah“ „Was glaubst du woher mein Name kommt?“ sagte Luci kichernd. „Ich kann mich doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit Lucina von Yilisse nennen.“ Billy wurde fast hysterisch und begann zu hyperventilieren. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er mit eine seiner meistgeliebten fiktiven Charaktere in die gleiche Klasse ging. „Aber sags niemandem okay? Außerdem die Hälfte von dem ganzen Zeug ist niemals passiert. Grima und Naga und so. Im Prinzip ist das Leben da ganz normal, nur etwas anders.“  
\--  
Einen Tag später, mittwochs, hätten sie Arisionalgeschichte bei Professor Blackbird gehabt. Aber anscheinend war sie auf einer Reise und würde erst nächste Woche wiederkommen. Billy und die anderen entschieden zusammen im Kaminzimmer rumzudösen. Er saß auf einer der Couches, die neben dem Kamin standen. Eli hatte neben ihm platz genommen und tippte auf seiner Scroll herum. Hikari, Kurai und Luci standen etwas abseits, nahe der Fenster und unterhielten sich aufgeregt über die Professoren. Teddy saß gegenüber von Billy in einem Sessel und war eingepennt. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich das Heilkundelehrbuch breit. Wie kann man sich so sehr dafür ins Zeug legen? Sie waren erst ein paar Tage hier und Teddy hatte schon mehr für dieses eine Fach gelernt als Billy in zwei Wochen für eine Arbeit. Diesen Typ war wirklich ein Rätsel. Selbst wenn er schlief, war er noch cute. Als Billy dieser Gedanke kam, folgte ein lautes Schnarchen von Teddy. So viel zum Thema cute. Hinter Billy ging die Tür auf und Tommy schaute durch den Spalt. „Das Abendessen fängt gleich an.“ Billy und Eli erhoben sich und liefen zur Tür. „Glaubst du wir sollten ihn aufwecken?“ fragte Eli und nickte in Teddys Richtung. Billy überlegte kurz während die drei Mädchen an ihm vorbei zogen. „Nein. Ich bring ihm später was mit.“ Sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln als er zu Teddy blickte.  
\--  
Ein paar Stunden später öffnete Billy die Tür zum Kaminzimmer und fand einen immer noch schlafenden Teddy vor. Er stellte sich neben seinen Sessel, nahm einen der drei Burger, die er vom Abendessen mitgenommen hatte, und wedelte etwas vor Teddys Nase damit herum. Augenblicklich zuckten die Augenlieder des Blonden und er wurde wach. „Na? Gut geschlafen?“ fragte Billy lachend. Teddy rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. „Wie lang hab ich gepennt?“ fragte er bevor er laut gähnte. Billy setzte sich auf seine Platz gegenüber von Teddy und antwortete „Mh… Um die drei Stunden würde ich sagen. Fang.“ Er warf Teddy einen der Burger zu. „Du hast das Abendessen verpennt.“ Der Burger landete in Teddys Hand und der Blonde versenkte sofort seine Zähne darin. „Oh man … Danke.“ sagte er mampfend. Billy ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen während Teddy sich schon auf den zweiten Burger stürzte. „Mein Gott, wieso sind alle so verfressen. Luci hat vorhin zwei ganze Tablette von denen verputzt.“ Der Gierschlund zuckte mit den Schultern. Nachdem Teddy den dritten Burger verputzt hatte, machten die beiden sich auf den Weg nach oben. Als sie in ihrem Stockwerk angekommen waren, sagte Billy leise „Nacht.“, und drehte sich zu seinem Zimmer. Teddy sagte ebenfalls „Nacht.“ Blieb aber noch an der Treppe stehen und blickte Billy nach, bis dieser hinter seiner Zimmertür verschwunden war.  
\--  
Die Teams hatten sich vollzählig zum Training auf dem Platz vor dem Gebäude versammelt. Nach ein paar Minuten, schritt ein Mann, um die 30, auf sie zu. Er hatte kurze Zeit vorher zusammen mit Professor Dream das Schulgebäude verlassen. Die Professorin aber ging in eine andere Richtung. Der Mann war um die 175 groß und hatte zerzaustes blaues Haar. Er trug ein zerknittertes weißes Hemd mit einer losen Krawatte und einer schwarze Hose mit Gürtel. An seinem Gürtel hing eine rötliche Klinge, die wie die eine Hälfte einer Schere aussah. Er ging etwas gekrümmt und setzte eine rundliche Sonnenbrille auf, als er den Schatten des Schulgebäudes verließ. „Guten Morgen Klasse.“, sagte er gähnend und lief an ihnen vorbei. Der Professor winkte in seine Richtung und wollte symbolisieren ihm zu folgen. Die Klasse schlurfte ihm hinterher. Als sie ein paar Bäume passiert hatten, fand sich Billy auf einer weiten undniedrig geschnittenen Wiese wieder. Der Mann drehte sich um und stellte sich vor „Mein Name ist Aikuro Mikisugi und ich bin euer Trainingslehrer für den heutigen Tag. Als erstes teste ich euch auf eure körperliche Fitness. Später schauen wir uns eure Fähigkeiten an.“ Er zog aus seiner Tasche eine Scroll und stellte eine Stoppuhr ein. „Aufgabe Eins. Ausdauer. Lauft die Strecke drei Mal.“, erklärte er und zeigte auf die andere Seite des Feldes „Niemand setzt Fähigkeiten ein.“ Der Professor hob zwei Finger und pfiff. Die halbe Klasse hatte nicht mitbekommen dass der Professor etwas gesagt hatte, da er im Gelaber der Schüler fast unterging. Als die Ersten losliefen, folgte der Rest nach und nach. Die nächsten zwei Stunden lang wurden sie mit normalen Sportübungen getestet. Billy war nie wirklich ein Überflieger in Sport aber er machte seine Sache nicht schlecht. Kate war wie ein Wirbelwind und meisterte viele Übungen ohne Probleme. Die anderen Mädchen, besonders Hikari und Kurai, waren nicht so die Sportskanonen und blieben teilweiße zurück. Tommy hatte selbst ohne seine Kraft beträchtliche Körperliche Fähigkeiten. Greg war überall wie Billy eher im durchschnitt, aber beim Krafttest der dritt Beste. Viele, wie auch Billy, überraschte America mit beträchtlicher Kraft. Obwohl sie kleiner war, hatte sie ganz schön was auf dem Kasten. Aber nicht anders zu erwarten konnte Billy einen weitern Punkt auf seine Liste setzten, wieso Teddy Altman unglaublich war. Teddy war in nahezu allen Kategorien der Beste. Nur in Geschwindigkeit würde er von Tommy geschlagen. Als die Mittagssonne am Himmel stand, erlaubte Professor Mikisugi dass die Schüler eine Pause einlegten. Val ließ sich ins Gras fallen und trank wild ihre Wasserflasche leer. Luci setzte sich neben sie und holte direkt ihre Brote heraus, die sie vom Frühstück mitgenommen hatte. Teddy stand etwas abseits und unterhielt sich lachend mit Eli. Billy bemerkte erneut nicht wie er fast schon sabbernd neben Val gesunken war und in Richtung des Blauäugigen starrte. Sie setzte sich auf und schlug Billys Arm weg, mit dem er sein Kinn abstütze. Er wurde aus seinen Träumereien gerissen und blickte sich verwirrt um. „Alda, es sieht so aus als würdest du ihn gleich auffressen wollen.“ Billy errötete und griff nach einem der Brote von Luci. „Frag ihn doch einfach nach einem Date.“ Billy wurde noch roter und stopfte sich schnell das Brot in den Mund. „Ich meine was kann schon schlimmeres passieren als dass er dich total zurückweist und du als kleines jammerndes heulendes Stück Elend endest?“ sagte Val lachend. Er blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und schluckte. „Haha, sehr witzig.“, kommentierte Billy während er die Augen verdrehte.  
\--  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Schüler wieder versammelt und standen vor Professor Mikisugi. Er räusperte sich und schlurfte in seiner gekrümmten Haltung an ihnen vorbei. „Als Nächstes schauen wir uns an was ihr so könnt. Irgendwelche Freiwillige?“ Hikari und Kurai meldeten sich aufgeregt. Luci hob leicht ihre Hand und Kate streckte ihre selbstbewusst empor. „Miss Bishop. Wären sie so freundlich?“ Kate nickte und trat hervor. Neben ihnen sind ein paar Waffen bereitgestellt worden für Demonstrationszwecke. Kate ergriff einen Bogen und einen Pfeil. Um die 200 Meter entfernt waren ein paar umwucherte Zielescheiben aufgestellt. „Dank Professor Dream haben wir einen fast unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Zielobjekten. Dass heißt soviel wie tobt euch einfach aus.“ Er nickte Kate zu und sie wandte sich in die gegengesetzte Richtung der Scheiben. Kate atmete tief ein und aus und rief „Byakugan.“ Ihre Augen wurden glasig und fingen leicht an zu leuchten. Sie spannte ihren Bogen und zielte mit ihm auf sie Ziele, aber ihr Blick war immer noch auf die Gruppe gewandt. Einen Augenblick später schoss sie den Pfeil ab. Er sirrte mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch die Lüfte. Es war ein entferntes Einschlagen zu hören und als Billy genauer hinsah, erblickte er den Pfeil der sein Ziel punktgenau in die Mitte getroffen hatte. Kate verließ ihren Zustand und wurde von Applaus begrüßt. „Sehr gut gemacht, Miss Bishop. Wer möchte als nächstes?“ Hikari und Kurai rissen wieder ihre Arme hoch und hupften aufgeregt auf dem Boden herum. „Miss Zero.“ Luci hatte dieses Mal sich nicht gemeldet, aber trat dennoch vor. Sie ging mit gesenktem Kopf nach vorne und rieb sich dabei nervös den rechten Arm. „Keine Scheu. Es wird schon alles klappen.“, sagte der Professor mit einem schwachen grinsen. Luci stellte sich etwas abseits der anderen Schüler hin und umschloss mit ihrer linken Hand ihre rechte, die sie zu einer Faust geballt hatte. Sie hob ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht, schloss die Augen und senkte ihren Kopf leicht. Luci murmelte etwas, dass Billy nicht richtig verstand. Im nächsten Moment begann ihr linkes Auge und ihr ganzer Körper zu leuchten und die Welt um sie herum erstarrte. Er erkannte das Zeichen dass in ihrem Auge brannte und die Umgebung erleuchtete. Es war das Zeichen der Erhabenen. Sie hatte wohl nicht gelogen was ihre Herkunft betraf. Dann hatte Billy das Gefühl als würde er gezogen werden, aber dennoch wie als wäre er eingefroren. Plötzlich ging ein Lichtblitz von Luci aus und blendete Billy. Im nächsten Moment stand Kate vor ihnen und hatte ihren Bogen in der Hand. Den Pfeil hatte sie noch nicht abgeschossen. Ein paar Schüler schauten sich etwas verwirrt um. „Na also. Hat doch gut geklappt. Vielen Dank, Miss Zero.“ Lenny rieb sich leicht die Augen und fragte in die Runde „Was zum Fick ist grade passiert?“ Professor Mikisugi stellte sich neben Kate und verdeutlichte ihr, sich wieder zu den anderen zu stellen. „Eure liebe Mitschülerin Lucina hat die Kraft die Zeit zurück zu setzen.“ Billy erinnerte sich dass Luci so etwas erwähnt hatte, als sie sich gegenseitig ihre Kräfte demonstriert hatten, aber dass es so krass war, überwältigte ihn.“ Ein Staunen ging durch die Reihen. Der Professor entfernte sich wieder etwas von den Schülern und winkte ihnen zu. Die Gruppe ging ihm abermals nach. Sie liefen auf einen Platz zu, der umzäunt war von vier Meter hohem Metalldraht. Es erinnerte Billy an einen Tennisplatz. „Leider neigt sich unsere heutige Zeit dem Ende. Zum Abschluss würde ich gerne ein Duell sehen. Wer von euch denkt er könnte sich in einem Mann gegen Mann Kampf behaupten?“ Niemand traute sich so recht. Aber dann trat Teddy hervor und stellte sich neben Professor Mikisugi. Er wandte sich der Klasse zu und blickte mit seinem warmen Lächeln zu den Anderen. Tommy schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und schlurfte an Billy vorbei. Er stellte sich neben Teddy und beide blickten den Professor an. „Na gut. Dann hätten wir das auch geklärt.“, sagte er lächelnd. Die beiden Duellanten betraten gemeinsam den Platz und stellten sich gegenüber voneinander auf. Professor Mikisugi erklärte noch kurz die Regeln „Ziel des Duells ist es den Gegner drei mal zu treffen. Versucht euer Gegenüber nicht zu verletzen.“ Billy sah zu Teddy hinüber und bemerkte wie dieser ihm zuzwinkerte. Teddy begann plötzlich an Größe hinzuzugewinnen. Seine Haut färbte sich grün und seine Muskeln schwollen an. Seine Schultern wurden breiter und seine Hände bekamen, an den Knöcheln, Klauen. Der gründe Riese hatte außer ein paar Merkmale nicht mehr viel mit Teddy zu tun. Aber sein warmes Lächeln blieb ihm erhalten. Er versetzte sich in eine Boxer Position und wandte sich mit seinem selbstsicheren Blick Tommy zu. Dieser zog sein Schwert und hielt es in die Richtung seines Gegners. „Auf mein Signal geht es los.“ Der Professor hob seine Hand und streckte vier Finger aus. „Drei.“ Er zog den ersten Finger ein. Teddy änderte nochmals seinen Stand. „Zwei.“ Er zog den zweiten Finger ein. Tommy zog am Schwertgriff und die silberne Schneide des Schwertes färbte sich blau. „Eins“ Er zog den dritten Finger ein. Die beiden Kontrahenten blickten konzentriert ihr Gegenüber an und standen regungslos da. „Los!“ Tommy schnellte los und stürmte auf Teddy los. Innerhalb von weniger als zwei Sekunden stand er vor dem Riesen und brachte einen Ausfallschritt an. Teddy behielt seinen Stand bei und hielt seine Arme vor sich wie einen Schild. Das Schwert prallte ab und schwang nach hinten. Teddy nutzte den Moment und setzte einen Schlag mit der linken Hand an, der Tommy in die Rippen traf. Er wurde ein paar Meter zurück geschlittert. „Eins zu null.“, sagte Professor Mikisugi und streckte den Zeigefinger der linken Hand aus. Teddy versetze sich wieder in deinen Defensiv Stand. Tommy legte erneut an. Er zog erneut am Schaft seines Schwertes. Die Klinge färbte sich rot. Tommy schnellte erneut auf Teddy zu, schwung aber dieses mal sein Schwert von unten rechts nach oben. Der Schlag war dieses Mal um einiges Heftiger und Teddy hatte keine Chance zu kontern. Tommy setzte zu weiteren Schlägen an und entfesselte einen Sturm aus Schwerthieben. Beim fünften Schlag durchbrach Tommy die Verteidigung seines Gegners und Teddy taumelte zurück. Tommy nutzte die Gelegenheit und machte einen Ausfallschritt, der Teddy an der linken Brust traf. „Eins zu Eins.“, war von dem Professor zu hören. Tommy setzte ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf. Teddy schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und nahm erneut seine Position ein. Dieses Mal rannte Tommy erneut auf Teddy zu, lief aber leicht rechts. Er setzte erneut zu einem Schlag von rechts an. Aber Teddy war darauf vorbereitet, schlitterte Limbohaft am Schlag vorbei und führte einen Uppercut aus, der Tommy durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Der Schwertkämpfer landete ein paar Meter entfernt und musste sich mit seine linken Hand und dem Schwert abstützen um nicht auf den Boden zu klatschen. „Zwei zu eins.“ Teddy schritt kurz auf Tommy zu. „Alles okay?“ fragte er besorgt. Tommy richtete sich auf und dehnte seine Schulter „Jaja, mir geht’s gut. Bin gleich so weit.“ Tommy dehnte sich nochmal und nahm wieder seine Position ein. Teddy sah ihn fragend an, woraufhin Tommy nickte. Tommy zog abermals an seinem Schwert und die Klinge färbte sich grün und wurde länger. Plötzlich sprang Tommy so schnell ab, dass es so aussah als würde der Boden unter ihm explodieren. Er flog förmlich über den Boden und war innerhalb von weniger als einer Sekunde vor Teddy. Teddy war so überrascht, dass er sich aus Reflex in Defensivposition begab. Aber darauf hatte Tommy nur gewartet. Er rollte rechts an dem Riesen vorbei und führte einen 360° Schlag aus, der Teddy am Rücken traf. Teddy steckte den Schlag problemlos weg und lief einfach auf die andere Seite des Platzes. Er machte sich bereit für den Finalen Schlagwechsel. Tommys Selbstbewusstes Grinsen hatte ein neues Hoch erreicht. Aus Teddys Gesicht war jede Art von Freude oder Freundlichkeit verschwunden. Er war hochkonzentriert und blickte ernst in Tommys Richtung. Tommy dagegen hatte seine Stellung gewechselt. Er hielt seine Klinge nun hinter sich und änderte seine Handhaltung so dass der Schafft nun vorne war. Er ging etwas in die Hocke und setzte zum Sprint an. Plötzlich stürmten beide Duellanten auf sich zu. Sie erreichten den jeweils anderen in kürzester Zeit und entfesselten einen Tanz des Todes. Sie wechselten sich immer gegenseitig ab zwischen Angriff und Verteidigung. Tommys Schläge wurden immer intensiver. Einen Angriff nach dem anderen setzte der Schwertkämpfer an. Teddy hatte für jeden einzelnen eine Antwort. Sie kämpften fasst wie ein und die selbe Seele. Nach weniger als 5 Minuten hatten beide das Angriffsmuster ihres Feindes verstanden. Tommy attackierte erneut mit seinem 360° Angriff, aber Teddy war vorbereitet. Er ergriff die Klinge und rammte mit seiner Schulter seinen Gegner. Tommy war entwaffnet und seine Optionen gingen ihm aus. Teddy konnte ihn nun problemlos besiegen. Aber stattdessen warf er dem Entwaffneten seine Klinge zu. Der Riese versetzte sich ein letztes Mal in seine Defensivhaltung. Tommy, nun komplett in Rage, fing das Schwert auf und stürzte sich sofort zurück in den Kampf. Er wurde immer schneller und umrundete Teddy mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit. Der Schwerkämpfer setzte immer wieder aus verschiedenen Richtungen Schläge an. Immer schneller und immer heftiger. Teddy fiel es immer leichter jeden einzelnen Hieb zu blocken. Dann sprang Tommy hoch empor und seine Klinge färbte sich weis. Teddy blieb regungslos stehen und wartete auf Tommys Angriff. Dieser brüllte mit einem lauten Schrei und stürzte sich auf seinen Gegner. Alles ging so schnell, dass Billy nicht mitbekam was passierte. Im nächsten Moment riss die Stelle , an der Tommy gelandet war, auf. Staub bedeckte die Szene und kleine Gesteinsbrocken und Erde flogen umher. Als sich der Staub langsam lichtete, erkannte Billy einen großen Schatten, der im Zentrum der Explosion stand. Es war Teddy, der seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte. Neben ihm steckte Tommys Klinge im Boden. Ein paar Meter entfernt lag Tommy auf dem Boden und kam gerade zu sich. Anscheinend hatte es in dem Moment, als Tommy auf dem Boden ankam, Teddy geschafft auszuweichen und einen Konterschlag auszuführen. „Und drei zu zwei. Damit hat Mister Altman gewonnen. Glückwunsch.“ Teddy ging zu Tommy und half ihm auf die Beine. Teddys Schlag schien nicht zu hart gewesen zu sein, denn er konnte problemlos aufstehen und laufen. Als die Beiden ankamen fragte Professor Mikisugi in die Runde „Nun gut. Was können wir aus dem Kampf der zwei hier lernen?“ Hikari und Kurai meldeten sich wieder extrem aufgeregt. Aber der Professor hatte jemand anderes im Auge „Mister Richards. Wären sie so freundlich?“ Nate nickte, überlegte kur und fing an zu erklären. „Der Kampf zwischen den Kontrahenten war von Beginn an unausgewogen. Teddy besitzt eine starke Verteidigung während Tommy sehr schnell ist. Während des Kampfes haben beide ihr Gegenüber analysiert und immer mit verschiedenen Manövern geantwortet. Beim letzten Schlagwechsel ist Tommy aber zu unkonzentriert gewesen und hat seine Verteidigung vernachlässigt. Teddy hat die Chance genutzt und den Kampf gewonnen.“ Der Professor nickte zustimmend „Danke für die ausführliche Erklärung. Nun Mister Sheperd. Sie und Mister Altman haben ihre Sache außerordentlich gut gemacht. Sie beide haben weitaus mehr Können und Talent, als die meisten Erstklässler. Aber achten sie während des Kampfes auf ihre Gefühle und behalten die ihre Konzentration stets bei. Mister Altman. Sie waren ebenfalls gut, aber nicht perfekt. In einem echten Kampf werden sie nicht so viele Treffer einstecken können, trotz ihrer hohen Regeneration. Versuchen sie ihren Gegner schneller einzuschätzen und verbeißen sie sich nicht auf ihre anfängliche Kampfposition. Ein einfacher Wechsel kann den Gegner verwirren und aus dem Rhythmus bringen. So, unsere Zeit ist um. Bis nächste Woche.“ Nach diesen letzten Worten verließ der Professor die Klasse und verschwand im Schulgebäude.


End file.
